Twisted Reality
by Zinnia QueenOfChaos
Summary: Draco is curious about a poem he found, and he doesn't mind buying Potter as his slave in the Hogwarts' Helper Auction. What he didn't want was Potter to end up under a curse, which at first appeared to be a love potion, with Draco as a target. 8th year fic. Warnings: MATURE ADULT CONTENT, gaysex, mild abuse of a cursed wizard. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters etc.
1. A Mysterious poem

_**Twisted Reality**_

**Short story description**: A mysterious poem makes Draco's life interesting. It becomes even more so when he buys Potter as his slave in a Helper auction, but then everything suddenly becomes a little messed up as someone curses Harry Potter on Valentine's day. 8th year fic.  
**Warnings**: gay sex, mild violence, mild abuse of a cursed wizard.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters or anything else, J.K. Rowling does. And I don't get money for writing this.  
Thank you **slytherinprincess8870** for being the beta reader for this story!

**Thanks for all the reviews and feedback**, they warm my icy Slytherin heart, I love you guys *insert heart here*.

_**Chapter one - The Mysterious Poem**_****

  
It all started on that faithful January day, when Draco Malfoy was spending his seventh year in Hogwarts, and was looking for a book he desperately needed in order to get the top grade on a Divination essay.

The librarian kindly told him the only copy had been borrowed a week ago, but refused to give him the name of the person who was currently occupying the damned thing.

He spent an hour gazing at the book shelves in the library, trying to find some book that had even a small part of the information he needed, but the search was fruitless.

Draco heard laughter, and his gaze fell to the two Gryffindors, who were apparently playing a game.

Weasley and Potter had their quills on a parchment, and both of them were making sudden movements with the quills, in between the laughs.

Draco snorted and tried to concentrate on searching a book, but soon his eyes returned to the Gryffindors.

Draco swallowed; he couldn't tear his eyes off of Potter's laughing face. Every time he saw Potter, he acknowledged the fact that he owed a life debt to him.

They'd been in civil terms since Potter had testified in Draco's trial during the summer, but Draco still hadn't really found out if the old animosity was gone or not.

The reason why they tried to be polite to each other, was simply because Potter had sent him a note back in September.  
In the note he told Draco he wasn't expecting any 'thank you' for the testimonies for their family, but that instead he hoped they could spend their last year in Hogwarts in 'civil terms'.

Draco had agreed to that. Mostly because he owned Potter a lot, and partly because the rest of the school hated him already, so he didn't need Potter taunting him publically on top of all the other shit.

Hermione Granger was suddenly there, leaning over Potter's shoulder, and she whispered to him.  
Potter and Granger both lifted their eyes simultaneously, and their gazes met Draco's.

Draco quickly turned his eyes on the book shelf in front of him, and started picking up book after another, if not for any other use than to make it clear to the Gryffindors he was minding his own business, and wasn't interested in their undignified pastime.

Soon his eyes returned back to Potter but this time he saw something else too. A familiar looking book was right there, on Potter's right side and Draco had to creep closer.

He rounded the Gryffindor, behind the shelves and soon he could look at the book properly from the crack between the books.  
Mighty Merlin and Salazar, out of all the students in the school, it was none other than the Wonder Boy himself, who had THE book.

THE exact book Draco really needed. He needed to get top grades for his NEWTs, otherwise he would never get any job, being an ex-Death-Eater and all that.

Immediately he started to wonder, if he could somehow steal the book, like… borrow it, just for a couple of days, without Potter knowing about it.  
There was absolutely no need to go, and try to have a civil conversation with the insufferable git.  
It would be a bit too much, no matter how civil they had been towards each other.

Draco felt, rather than saw someone looking at him, and he lifted his eyes from the book to meet Potter's. He had been caught watching again.  
He swallowed and started picking up books from the shelf in front of him.

He tried to pretend he was reading one of them but then there was Potter's voice on the other side of the shelf he was occupying,

"Care to tell me, why you're keeping an eye on me?"

Potter's words quite effectively told everything anyone needed to know about their past.  
Even though the Gryffindor had testified on his behalf, here he was asking questions like Draco had been spying on him, like Draco had currently been planning on kidnapping him, and taking him to the non-existent Dark Lord.

"Maybe I've become a fan of yours too, Potter, like everyone else has," Draco drawled and kept his eyes firmly on the book he was currently holding open on his hands.

"Haha, funny. If there's anything you want to talk about, then say so. Otherwise I might assume you're planning something." Potter said firmly.

Potter was clearly doing his best to act civil, like Draco was any other student, someone Potter didn't hate immensely. It didn't quite work.

"I'm reading books. That's what people do in libraries, in case you didn't know that." Draco drawled and kept his eyes on the book, but couldn't really see the words because he was too occupied in wondering whether he could simply run past Potter, and grab the book he needed.

No, that wouldn't work.

"Must be an interesting book you're reading. What's it about?" Potter asked.  
There was the evil edge in the tone, even though the words could've been understood as polite – they weren't, the tone was taunting.

"About Potions. Why, you interested in borrowing it?" Draco used the exact same tone, he knew Potter hated that.

He had no idea whether the book was about Potions or not, since he hadn't read even one word even though he kept his eyes fixed on the pages.

"Really? And you like to read it upside down, just for fun?" Potter asked, and Draco's eyes focused on the words on the page. The words were upside down.

"Yes, Potter. The answers are written upside down on the bottom of the page, so those who are useless in Potions, like you, won't read them before reading the questions!"

Draco was becoming a little irritated. Why did Potter have to come, and torment him like this?

Now it was even clearer to him, there was no way he could actually ask Potter to lend the damned Divination book.

This wasn't going anywhere. This might even end up in a fight with Potter, and teachers wouldn't like that, and it might threaten Draco's grades for this term.

"Why are you here anyway, Potter? Surely you've got a world to save somewhere…"

Draco placed the book back into the shelf and gave Potter the evil glare he deserved.  
Potter's eyes narrowed in answer, and then he marched away, leaving Draco to glare after him.

ooOoOoo

Draco had been discreetly following Potter for the last two days. He had been planning all kinds of distractions, which he could use, so he could run and grab Potter's bag or something.  
His plans were quite pathetic, but he felt tired with trying to plan something.

He followed Potter and his loyal minions, Weasel and Mud – Granger, to the library, and took a seat far away from Potter's table. He spread out a piece of parchment, and opened a book, just to camouflage the fact that he wasn't working, but was planning on getting the Divination book.

It was hard not to take looks at Potter, because it was somehow easier to plan, when you could stare at the target you wanted. Not Potter, of course, but the Divination book!

There it was, open on the table but Potter was playing with Weasley. How dare he keep the book when he wasn't even using it, that insufferable -

Potter was staring at him, and he quickly returned his eyes on the parchment in front of him. When he looked up again, Potter wasn't staring anymore, and Draco released a relieved breath.

About an hour later Saint Potter & company left the library, so Draco packed up his things and left too. He was disappointed in himself.  
How hard can it be to get some stupid book? For Merlin's sake, he had once mended a Vanishing Cabinet and whatnot!

Someone grabbed him, hard on the left arm, and pulled him in a narrow, dark corridor.  
Draco exclaimed, "Blaise, you have to stop -"

A hand covered Draco's mouth. Although it was suddenly very dark in the corridor, and he was against the wall, someone pressing up against him, he knew it with clarity. It was Potter, not Blaise.

He pulled a hasty breath through his nose, and tried to bite the hand that was covering his mouth.  
He couldn't see Potter's eyes in the darkness, but he could feel almost every inch of the Gryffindor's body against him.

Potter's hand was pressing Draco's wand hand firmly against the wall. Potter's tone was low and threatening,

"You listen to me, Malfoy."

Draco knew he could shout if he wanted to, but he didn't feel like taking the risk Potter would shut his mouth by spells, so he listened obediently, and stopped trying to bite the hand.

If Potter killed him, here inside Hogwarts, someone would find it out somehow.

"I sent you a note back in September. Can you remember that?" Potter asked.

Yes, Draco tried to moan but it was an incoherent mumble.

"It's the end of January now, so all you need to do is act civil towards me for the next couple of months, and then it's over. You think you can do that?" Potter asked.

Yes, Draco moaned his muffled answer. Potter let the hand on Draco's mouth loosen, and asked, "What?"

"Yes!" Draco said and wondered why he was here. Why didn't he start pushing the boy away with his left hand when he noticed it wasn't Blaise?

"So tell me. Was this all just another attempt to piss me off by breaking the only thing I asked from you in return?" Potter's hand left his mouth completely, and his lips felt tingly.

"No, it's not that." Draco answered truthfully. He needed the damned book, and hadn't been tormenting Potter on purpose, no.

"So you want something?" Potter asked; he was still pressing firmly against Draco, making sure there was no way Draco could pull his wand out.  
He really didn't need to think about the immediate associations of the word 'wand' right now, thank you very much.

"Yes." Draco hissed in annoyance, relaxing under Potter's weight leaning on him.

"What's that then?" Potter's tone was quite calm, and Draco figured Potter believed Draco hadn't been risking their deal on purpose.

"I um…" Merlin how he hated to ask things from Potter, it was so humiliating, "I need… something that you have."

Draco shifted his legs a little, so he could relax better against the wall, and his legs wouldn't be so strained, Potter's knees were pressing on them quite painfully.  
Potter got the hint and moved just enough so that his knees were somewhere else now.

"Yeah? Tell me." Potter said, and Draco didn't quite recognize the tone.

It could've been one to start a competition, tantalizing, but he wasn't sure, it was too dark, he would've needed to see Potter's expression first.

"I noticed that you have… the Divination book, which I need." Draco said, and was still a little confused about Potter's tone, so he thought it was better to try to sound civil again.

It he got really lucky, then Potter might even give the book to him.

"Divination book?" Potter asked, and sounded disbelieving. What did Potter think? That Draco was running a secret Death Eater group?

"Yes, the one you had with you in the library tonight." Draco answered truthfully.

"And that's the only reason why you're following me?" Potter still sounded disbelieving.

"Yes! Potter, I'm not planning on anything! I need the damned book." Draco tried to stay calm but it really wasn't that easy, when Saint Potter was around.

"Okay. Okay, I believe you. How about I let you borrow the book for a couple of days, so you don't need to follow me?" Potter said, and sounded quite calm.

Draco was silent for a moment. Potter was offering him the book, just like that?

"You're telling me you're actually willing to lend it to me?" Draco asked.

"Well… yeah. It's not even my property, so if you accidentally incendio it, then you're the one who faces the consequences, and not me."  
Potter sounded almost friendly; Draco didn't really know what to make of it.

"Good. Can I have it now?" Draco asked, he really wanted to get the book, and then start writing the essay happily.

"Yes. Unless… there's anything else you need?" Potter asked, Draco didn't recognize the tone and was disappointed he couldn't see Potter's face.  
The tone sounded almost nice, didn't fit Potter though.

"Like what?" Draco asked. Was this a competition? What was Potter expecting him to answer?

"I don't know. You tell me." Potter said, but the tone was low, and it made Draco feel hot although cold shivers were travelling down his body.

Suddenly he was fully aware of the fact that his whole body was basically covered under the Gryffindor against him.  
He tried to relax some more, and sighed, but Potter's body only seemed to come closer, like Draco's small movements had told him that was allowed and expected.

Draco couldn't really decide if he minded it or not.  
He was used to having this specific Gryffindor a little too close, although most of the time they had been in anger.

What on earth was this? Was Potter flirting? Draco could do that! He was actually very good at that, way better than Potter at any rate!

So he released a soft laugh, and used his velvety 'fuck me' tone, "That sounds almost like you're flirting with me."

Potter tensed a little and stayed quiet. Oh, so Draco had misunderstood the tone, well, nevermind.

"I just want the book." Draco said in a more serious tone.  
He wasn't in the mood for Potter to start taunting him because there had been rumours saying Draco Malfoy was gay.

"Okay." Potter muttered and pulled away. Then Draco heard the footsteps walking away, and soon there was the Gryffindor's silhouette in the corner of the next corridor, that had faint lights.

"Come and get it," Potter encouraged. Draco walked to him; Potter pulled the book out of his backpack, and offered it to Draco, who took it with a disbelieving face.

He couldn't believe Potter would simply give him the book, just like that.

He raised his eyes from the book, and took a look at the green eyes behind the ridiculous glasses. Was Potter waiting him to say 'thanks'?

"Just… return it when you're finished." Potter said, turned around and left.

"Okay," Draco called after him, thinking that was just as good as a 'thanks'.

ooOoOoo

Draco was lying on his bed, turning the pages of the massive book.  
He wanted to get the essay done as fast as possible, so he could return the book to Potter, and then carry on with the civil way, just like he had promised to do, back in September.

On the next page he turned, there was a piece of folded parchment in the crack between the pages.

Probably some student had forgotten his notes there, Draco thought, and grabbed the paper.  
He unfolded it and realised immediately that it wasn't study notes, but a very short poem.

He grinned as he read it,

_Will it matter anyway  
They never listen to what I say  
Some days I think I'm just too scarred  
the memories too deep have carved_

All I know is this  
And it isn't a bliss;

Should I one day fall for a boy,

"What? Where's the ending?" Draco asked to himself and turned the paper around a couple of times.  
It was clear that the paper had been cut so that the rest of the poem wasn't there.

How irritating. Where was the rest of it? He started turning the pages furiously, and ended up hanging the book upside down from its covers, shaking it, but no parchment fell from there.

"That's strange," He muttered, frowning. Why would the rest be torn off?

He narrowed his eyes and read the poem again. Scarred? Potter?  
He scrunched his nose at the part 'carved', and muttered, "Is that even English? Memories have carved?"

It could have been written by Potter, because there was the word 'scarred', but Draco wasn't sure if this was Potter's handwriting.  
If it was, then it had changed somewhat from the last time he'd seen it. But that was of course years ago, so maybe Potter had had practice.

Except Potter had sent him the note in September but Draco had been so infuriated, he'd _incendioed_ it immediately. He sighed at his own stupidity; he should've kept the stupid note. If only he had known!

He lay on his back and held the poem in front of his eyes. Did Potter write this? What would the rest of the poem say?

If he should fall for a boy? As in… fall in love, or have a crush or… was that it? It could be interpreted that way, surely.

"Should I one day fall for a boy…then what?" He muttered and tried different lines to fit, if one assumed there was a rhyme; then it would end in the same sound as 'boy', like…  
Employ? Enjoy? Decoy? Malfoy?

The last thought made him smile. Wouldn't it be great if Potter had written a poem, and had his name in there? He couldn't stop smiling.

He needed to find the rest of the poem. But what was more important, was that he needed to find out if it even was written by Potter in the first place.

That night he fell asleep with a great plan in mind, the poem hidden under his pillow.

ooOoOoo

"Potter," Draco shouted at the back of the Gryffindor.

Potter froze before turning around and lifting his eyebrows questioningly. Draco smirked at that.

It was so funny, here they were pretending to be civil, so that no-one around them could see any trace of their past.

"Can I borrow your notes for today's Potions class?" Draco asked, trying not to tilt his head back, and look Potter down his nose.  
It was difficult.

Potter had found some new tone, this was teasing but not mean, "Why? Weren't you in class?"

Draco shook his head and wondered if Potter's eyes had always been that green. Quite nice.

Potter lifted his left eyebrow and Draco's mouth almost fell open, because he could swear he'd never seen Potter do that before, and that manner was one of Draco's trademarks!

"Why don't you borrow Zabini's?" Potter asked.  
Draco lifted his left eyebrow, partly to show Potter how it was really done, and partly because it was a natural thing to do.

"As it so happens, I and Blaise were both absent. You know everyone hates me, and I thought we might do trade. I give you your book back, and you let me borrow your notes. How's that?"

Draco tried to give a curt smile, but knew it got twisted and looked more like mischievous.

"Bad luck, Malfoy. I wasn't in the class today either." Potter said and smiled innocently.

Then he said, "But I'm pretty sure I could ask Ron to let you borrow his, if you give me my book back?"

Draco's eyes narrowed. He couldn't believe this. How was he supposed to see Potter's handwriting now then?

"Never mind. I'm sure I'll find someone." Draco said and turned to leave.

"The book?" Potter asked, and sounded anxious.

"Oh, alright!" Draco snapped, and pulled the book out of his bag, and pushed it a little too hard on Potter's waiting hands.

He met Potter's green stare just shortly before turning and stalking away.

Did Potter need the book because he had realised part of the poem was there?  
Hah, Draco had kept the poem, so Potter would have to come to him and ask for it, if he wanted it back.

ooOoOoo

A couple of days later Draco was sitting on a window sill, bored to death, because he had no ideas how to see Potter's handwriting.  
All the pathetic attempts to go sit near Potter in classes, or trying to return a paper to the teacher at the same time so that he could take a glimpse at Potter's handwriting, had gone awry.

Potter possibly already knew what Draco was up to, because he'd given a curt smile, when he'd found Draco standing right behind him when they had returned their exam papers to the teacher.

"Why did Harry break up with… what's her name again?" The name Harry pulled Draco out of his thoughts.

There were two girls talking in the next corridor, but he could hear their voices quite well. He strained his hearing and waited for the next sentence,

"Can't remember, something funny, but I think it began with a G… G something. Anyway I think I heard someone say that he's now openly gay."

Both the girls giggled, then the other one said, "I always thought Harry seemed gay."

The girls started walking and Draco couldn't make out the next line anymore, but it didn't really matter.

Harry, who had been in a relationship with a girl, whose name began with a G, was now openly gay.

He grinned, almost laughed. Well, well, well… that went well with the poem, indeed.

ooOoOoo

"He can't be going out with Trevor now, can he? But Harry Johnson is in Ravenclaw, and I've never heard of a relationship between a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff that would've lasted more than three days." Jeannie said to Margaret.

Margaret giggled, "But maybe Harry and Trevor will make it. Maybe gays are better in relationships, who knows…"

They both giggled, and then Jeannie exclaimed, "Oh, I remember her name now! Wasn't it Gwyneth?"  
Margaret laughed, "Yeah, that's it! Poor girl. Left by a gay boy." They both giggled some more, and left for dinner.


	2. The Boy Who Became a Slave

ooO _**The Boy Who Became a Slave**_Ooo

As it so happened, Draco still hadn't figured out Potter's handwriting, but he was now in a calm and excited mood constantly.  
He hadn't seen any sign of Potter being openly gay, but it didn't really matter, he would get there eventually.

After he'd tormented the Golden Gryffindor out of his mind! The thought made him smile.

Today they had a Helper Auction Day, in the hopes to rising funding for the rest of the Hogwarts restoration, which had swallowed more money than anyone had ever dreamed of.

Hogwarts, and other old castles, were apparently highly expensive to rebuild. After the war there were still parts, whole wings of the castle, as piles of stones and dust.

Lucius Malfoy had died in Azkaban over a half a year ago, in the summer. Draco and his mother, Narcissa, now had all the Malfoy family fortunes in their uses.  
Narcissa had been wise enough to inform Draco that everything her son needed would be given to him.

Of course, she was devastated after her husband's death, but Draco still thought it was his birthright to spend money how he wanted to spend it.

That's why his right hand palm was covered in cold sweat as he waited for the next Helper to be sold.  
They were called Helpers although they were merely tutoring for homework, overall small help, like tidying up and stuff – not real help like House Elves and such.

"… is Harry Potter."

The Gryffindor walked to the podium and looked a little nervous. Draco didn't blame him.  
Everyone knew Potter would offer himself to be sold, because he would get the highest bids, and could draw most of the money the castle badly needed.

He swallowed, why did he have to be this nervous?  
Potter might of course kill him for this, but he needed to find out what the rest of the poem said, and if it was written by Potter.

It was like a mystery that wouldn't leave him alone.

So he waited until the bids got higher, and higher, until he couldn't resist the temptation and raised his arm and said, "50,000 galleons."

The whole Great Hall turned to stare at him, and Blaise placed a calming arm around Draco's shoulders.

Potter's eyes were piercing him, and Draco turned to take a glance at the Gryffindor table where more than one student was glaring at him murderously.

Haha. This was the most fun he'd had since he was thirteen.

The Gryffindors started whispering furiously, but Draco knew there was no way they could ever reach his bid, not matter if they sold their families, family homes, or whatever, especially when the Weasleys were there too.

"Sold for Draco Malfoy for 50,000 galleons."

Poor Potter marched angrily, while the whole hall was staring at him, possibly hoping he would punch Draco in the face, but Potter only came to halt in front of the Slytherin table.

Draco gave him a curt smile, "Sit down, slave boy."

Potter did sit down opposite of Draco, and narrowed his beautiful green eyes behind the ridiculous glasses.

Blaise snickered, and leaned close enough to whisper in Draco's ear, "Seems like you got your Valentine's present in advance."

Draco rolled his eyes at Blaise and whispered back, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Blaise lifted his eyebrows before whispering again, "I was planning on wrapping him in a pink box, and giving him to you as a gift."

Draco thought this was a good joke, and grinned.

He returned his eyes on Potter, who looked very uncomfortable, and was clenching his jaw.

Poor thing. Poor, poor thing, it was only going to get worse from here. Draco gave him a curt smile.

"Let's go." Draco ordered and got up, Potter followed him, glaring.

He really wasn't keen on staying in the Great Hall until the whole show ended, because he was fed up with people staring at him.  
Everyone hated him, and there was absolutely no reason to give them the pleasure of glaring.

When they reached Draco's (and Blaise's) bedroom, he locked the door and took a look at his little helper.

The Gryffindor was trying to murder him with a glare.

"Now now, Potter, there's no need for that." He muttered and took a step closer.

Potter looked so uncomfortable, this was wonderful.

"First of all, I expect everything that people associate with me, to look good. So we need to get you out of those horrible rags. Start stripping, slave boy."

Potter gritted his teeth so angrily, Draco could hear the screech. Potter's tone was low, and threatening,

"I asked you one thing, one thing only, and you made me a promise."

Draco lifted his eyebrows. Yes, he had promised, but surely these two days were an exception.

He shook his head just a little, and dropped his voice to match with Potter's,

"I did promise, and I intend to keep it. Because I am feeling generous today, I'll make a new promise, and this is how it goes, so listen up: While you are my property, you will do exactly how I tell you to, so I don't have to humiliate you in front of anyone. I won't ask you to do anything I couldn't take from you, if the roles were reversed."

He was silent for a moment to let the message sink in (knowing it was Potter, it might take some time), pursed his lips, and when Potter was still glaring, he said,

"You know just as well as I do, that this is an exception. You know, this is just too good of an opportunity to waste. You would do the same to me, don't try to deny that."

Potter's gaze dropped slowly and became empty. The glare was gone, that must be good.

Draco almost felt like exploding, and asking if Potter had any idea how much money he just spent just to get this chance, to for once strip Potter down from his status and get him crawling.

He decided to add, "I only promised we would act civil in public, and I wouldn't torture your friends. I never promised I would act civil to you behind closed doors, so basically I'm not even breaking my promise, although it might appear that way to you."

Okay, this was it. This was the only way he could go around his promise, and still hold it after these two days were over. There was no way Potter would _crucio_ him for this.

Maybe Potter would _crucio_ him for this, but it would be worth it, surely.

Potter was staring at the floor with an empty expression, but Draco knew he was listening.

It was okay, it would take Potter some time to get used to his new master. He had to smirk at the thought.

He had always wanted a pet, or a talking, human sized doll.

The feeling of power was coursing through his veins, and he walked over to his cupboard, picked up clothes he thought would look perfect on Potter, and returned.

Draco stopped behind Potter, pushed the clothes into Potter's hands, and whispered menacingly, "Put these on."

When Potter didn't oblige immediately, he added, "Don't worry, I won't watch."

He turned around, tapped his foot against the floor with impatience; he heard Potter pull clothes off, and putting the new ones on.  
The loud, frustrated sigh was the sign that told Draco when he could turn around again, and he did turn around.

Draco inhaled sharply.

Potter looked simply breathtaking; there were no other words for that. Draco knew his mouth was hanging open but it took him several efforts to get it back shut.

Who knew Slytherin green would make those eyes look even greener, and brighter, they were shining like some cursed emeralds.  
The robes held the green shade that was only a little less green than Potter's eyes, and from there every item took a little darker shade of green, so that everything was green, but different shades.

The fabrics were highly expensive, and perfectly tailored to Draco, but for some reason they fitted Potter quite well, and that was somewhat surprising.  
Had Potter lost weight?

Draco knew perfectly well, that it was Potter's eyes that were the crown jewels in this sight.  
Without those eyes the clothes were simple, boring, green clothes.

He knew he was staring, but he couldn't help it. He wished he wasn't drooling too, but he wasn't sure.  
All rational thoughts had flown out of his head. Potter. Potter was hot.

When had Potter started looking hot? When? And why hadn't anyone told this to Draco earlier?

He almost felt his knees getting weak, and was glad he was so close to Potter, so he didn't have to walk without using the Gryffindor as his cane.  
Solely on this purpose he placed his arm on Potter's shoulders, and walked him over to the mirror.

Potter was watching Draco's reaction with what could only be interpreted as curiosity.

Draco met Potter's eyes on the mirror, and closed his eyes for a moment, not believing this was really happening, nothing would surprise him anymore after this.

His brain was melting.

He took a deep breath, feeling almost breathless by Potter's hotness, and muttered, "I'm going to share a secret with you. Can you keep it?"

He opened his eyes and looked at the boy standing next to him, who had Draco's arm wrapped loosely around his shoulders.

Potter merely lifted his eyebrows, apparently confused about what was going on, "Um… okay."

Draco muttered, "I just decided what I'm going to do after school."

Potter waited, but was curious and asked, "And what's that?"

"I…," Draco began, then shifted his eyes back to the mirror, "…am going to become a wizard stylist, and I will abandon all my dreams of becoming a Potions teacher."

Potter met his eyes on the mirror reflection, and looked horrified, "A wizard stylist?"

"Yes. A wizard stylist. I will dress wizards up, so that they turn from looking scruffy draught junkies, into looking like wizard models."

"Oh…" Potter muttered, blushed suddenly, and his gaze dropped somewhere on the floor.

Draco blinked.

This was… this… what was going on again?

He shook his head furiously.

Potter looked too good, he simply couldn't take this.

"I don't feel too well, I need to lie down. You can do my homework in the meanwhile,"  
Draco stated, and hastily emptied his schoolbag on the table, then threw himself on his bed, and crossed an arm over his eyes.

He heard Potter taking a seat, and starting to do the homework like he was expected to.  
Draco knew quite well the Helpers weren't expected to actually do the homework, but rather help with it.

Potter wasn't complaining, and there was no way Draco would be able to concentrate on doing his homework tonight.

He was having a serious crisis.

He hadn't expected Harry fucking Potter to suddenly turn into the most good-looking wizard he had seen… well, possibly ever.

He groaned aloud. This was awful. He needed to calm down. He knew perfectly well he would never ever get anything from Potter.

Not sex, not a date, not anything. Potter hated him. Maybe he hated Potter too, but now Potter was way too hot to even think about hating him.  
Nevertheless they were who they were, and there was nothing that could be done.  
He would simply have to stare Potter from a distance and drool.

He groaned again.

"Are you alright?" Potter asked, but didn't sound too concerned.

"No," Draco groaned and took an exasperated breath.

"Good." Potter said, and sounded so amused, that Draco felt a little bit more normal.

It was still Potter, the insufferable Boy Who Suddenly Became Handsome.

Draco stretched and his fingers hit the parchment under his pillow.  
His eyes narrowed, he got up, and walked behind Potter, maybe a little bit too close for comfort, his thighs were gently pressing into the Gryffindor back.

He leaned over the dark haired head, and stared at the page curiously. So it was Potter's handwriting!

One mystery solved. The last line of the poem about falling for a boy, gave him the final certainty about Potter's orientation. Potter was gay.

He leaned a little closer, pressing his body against the Gryffindor's back, and placed his hands on the table, leaving Potter there in the middle, like he was in a cage built out of Draco.  
Trapped between the table and the Slytherin.

He leaned down to whisper in Potter's ear, "I might need your help with something. Can you give me a list of words that rhyme with 'boy'?"

Potter got visibly rigid and muttered, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Draco almost touched Potter's ear with his lips and whispered, "I think you know perfectly well what I'm talking about."

Potter was clenching his jaw now, getting a bit red on the cheeks as the anger started to build up, "I told you. I have no idea what you're talking about."

Draco enjoyed this immensely; he let his arms drop their weight on Potter's shoulders, so that Potter would feel a little bit more trapped and uncomfortable in his little prison.

Draco muttered softly in Potter's ear, "You don't? I think you do know. And I think you should tell me so I don't get impatient. I simply want to know the next line, that's all."

Potter was getting pissed off, "I said I don't know what you're talking about!"

Draco was feeling impatient and irritated, before he even consciously knew what he was doing; he had pulled his wand out and muttered a faint Bonding Bracelet spell.

Potter yelped and clutched his wrists shouting, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Just teaching my new puppy some manners, Potter." Draco said and walked a little further away from Potter so he could admire what he had done.

There were silvery bracelets in Potter's wrists, and a faint white mist lingered between Draco's wand and Potter's wrists.

"Watch this," He said, and Potter glared at him.  
Draco began twirling, and twisting his wand so that the mist coiled around the wand like a rope.

The barely visible string got tighter and tighter, until Potter clenched his fists, and tried to hold them still.

"The mist will disappear in a couple of minutes but I'm sure you understand how this works. When I flick my wand, you come to me out of your free will, or either solely out of my will. The bracelets stay on as long as you are my property. Unless you want me to take them off. In that case I will happily vanish them, right after you have given me the rest of the poem."

Potter narrowed his eyes, "I will never give you the rest of the poem."

Draco cocked his head and smirked, "Oh really?"

He made a couple of flicks with his wand, and Potter clutched the table's edge like it was a lifeline, knuckles and fingers all white with the effort.  
Potter's jaw clenched too, in a desperate, angry way.

Draco smiled at this and flicked his wand a couple of times more. The bracelets were trying to force Potter to stand up and walk to Draco; the silver looked like it was digging in Potter's skin.

Draco thought it looked so uncomfortable he couldn't help but say, "Is this the famous Gryffindor pride, Potter, or are you simply stupid?"

"Fuck you, Malfoy!" Potter growled and fought bravely against the forceful pull that was coming from Draco's wand.

Draco cocked his head a bit, "That is no way to talk to your master, Potter. When I tell you to come, you will come."

The mist had now disappeared, but this was a familiar spell to Draco, and all he had to do was twirl his wand round and round, until finally Potter gave up and stood up.  
As soon as he let his fingers loose from the tabletop, his hands flew up, like he was a zombie.

Potter was still trying to fight back, while narrowing his eyes and trying to force his feet stay rooted on the floor, and not take steps towards Draco.

Draco sighed, and gave a curt smile, "Come, come. This is simply a demonstration of how this works, there is no need to fight back."

Potter looked so angry; Draco wondered why Potter didn't simply charge at him.  
He knew Potter couldn't get his wand out as long as his wrists were forcing him towards Draco's wand.

Potter didn't say anything, didn't complain, and Draco felt a small pang of jealousy at the knowledge that Potter could stay so proud in any situation.  
There was nothing that could make Potter turn into Draco's will, and give Draco the poem.

He twirled his wand forcefully, and Potter took the last couple of steps to reach Draco.  
Draco smiled and let the wand tip drop, letting Potter's hands drop in the same motion.

Potter almost reached for his wand, when Draco snapped his up again, and Potter's hands followed the movement.

Draco smirked; this was so much fun, "Oh my, aren't you stubborn. I'm simply showing you how this works. There is no reason for you to be so resistant. Now, let's try it again."

Draco let the tip of the wand drop towards the floor, Potter's hands dropped too, and then relaxed on his sides.

"See, doesn't that feel better?" Draco asked with a mocking soft voice, and could read in Potter's eyes, and in his expression, that the pain in his wrists had stopped.

Potter didn't of course admit anything aloud, but it was alright as long as Draco could see that Potter understood the difference between being in pain, and not being in pain.

"There is no point in trying to fight back, Potter. You know very well, that tomorrow you're going to spend the whole day with me, and you're going to stay just as close to me as I wish you to. Now I want you to finish up with my homework, and then you'll be excused for the night."

Potter didn't say anything, simply glared in anger, and returned to his seat, starting to continue with the unfinished homework.

Draco sighed. He felt quite happy right now. He hadn't read the rules for the slav- Helper owners, but he did know that one couldn't keep the Helpers over the night.  
Potter was his only for this evening, and tomorrow the whole day.  
That was certainly enough, since Potter wouldn't be able to stand the pain the bracelets caused during the night, and would bring the poem first thing tomorrow morning.

An hour later Draco stood up from his bed, and muttered, "Come here."

Potter had understood his lack of choices by now, got up and walked to Draco, but clenched his jaw angrily.

Draco gave him a curt smile, "Don't give me that look. Surely this wasn't that bad."

He took a step closer to Potter, pressed his lips into Potter's ear and muttered,  
"I know you will miss me as soon as you're out of this room. While you miss me during the night, find the poem so that in the morning I can take these off."

He touched Potter's hand gently, but Potter snatched his hand away.  
Draco wasn't sure if it was because the bracelets had already made his skin sensitive, or whether it was in pure anger.

Draco smiled and then opened the room of the door, "Goodnight, Potter. I rest in peace knowing how badly you long for me."

Potter marched out of the room with quick steps, and Draco banged the door shut.  
He could hear Potter's small, surprised yelp when the bracelets tightened unbearably.

Yes, Potter, the bracelets know I'm not in the same room with you, and so do you.

ooOoOoo

The next morning Draco woke up feeling happy. He stretched, yawned and got up feeling excited.  
It would be a miracle if Potter didn't bring him the poem.

After a shower, and dressing up in black clothes, he opened the Slytherin common room door on the way to breakfast, and he found Potter standing there.

Potter sighed in relief, and Draco gave him a small smile. Poor Potter, it had probably been a very painful night.  
"Good morning, my Chosen One. Let's go to breakfast before we can have a nice Saturday morning walk. It's not snowing, is it?"

Draco thought acting civil was very easy now.

He couldn't wait to go for a walk with Potter so he could solve the mystery of the poem.

Potter didn't reply anything, poor thing, must be angry, Draco didn't mind.

Potter was wearing the green clothes Draco had given him the previous day, and Potter sat at the exact spot where Draco told him to sit, opposite of his owner.  
Even thinking about it made Draco smile.

Blaise came soon, and sat next to Draco, they exchanged 'morning' greetings, and Potter kept his eyes more on his plate than on his owner.

Draco spoke, "Blaise, haven't you seen what Potter is wearing?"

It sounded lame but he couldn't understand why Blaise hadn't drooled all over the table.

Blaise lifted his eyes and took a look at Potter, frowning. Potter rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"He's wearing you're clothes?" Blaise asked, and lifted his eyebrows at Draco.

Draco almost snapped, "Yes. But I meant, doesn't he look good? Have you ever seen him look good before? No, you haven't! This miraculous sight was created by me, Blaise! I turned this poor, scruffy looking boy into looking like the Saviour of the Wizarding world that he is."

Draco smirked at Blaise's expression, who frowned, then looked at Potter, and then looked at Draco again,

"Um, sorry to disappoint you, Draco, but he looks just the way he always does. Except that he's wearing green." Blaise muttered.

Potter sighed, and exchanged a look with Blaise, but Draco didn't react to that.

He was serious, he knew he was talented when it came to picking clothes for other people,

"How can you say that? Look at him! Are you blind, Zabini? Am I not the best wizard stylist you have ever met?"

Blaise shook his head, and sighed, "Okay, right. I guess you're right."

Draco frowned, "Of course I'm right."

Draco shifted his eyes to Potter; Potter met his eyes briefly before dropping them onto the table in front of him. Potter looked hot, there was no denying.

Suddenly he heard a familiar, angry voice, "Draco Malfoy! How dare you treat Harry like this? If you break the rules one more time, I will come to you and – "

Granger slammed a piece of parchment in front of Draco, and marched away before Draco could answer anything.  
Potter was looking after Granger, and shook his head to her, as if saying, 'Don't'.

Draco picked up the Helper Owner's Rules, but folded them into his pocket. He would take a look at them after the walk with Potter.  
He picked up a piece of toast and ate, while watching Potter pour some tea.

That made him say, "I'd like some too."

Potter tensed a little but did pour the tea in Draco's mug, and as a reward Draco gave him a small grin, "Good boy."

Blaise snickered and they exchanged looks. If only they had Slave Auctions more often, it would make Draco's life permanently preferable.

When he had eaten, he couldn't resist the temptation any longer, "Come on, Potter, time for a walk."

Blaise laughed, and the Slytherin left the hall with his Gryffindor pet. They went outside, and luckily it wasn't snowing at least.  
It was quite warm, a little bit windy, possibly about plus twelve Celsius degrees. Perfect.

Draco kept walking, and Potter was obediently walking beside him.

Finally Draco stopped near a tree and pushed Potter against it. The knowledge of Potter being gay, and the fact that Potter had suddenly turned hot, were making his life so much sweeter right now.

He stared into the green eyes, which were holding a grudging look; he muttered softly, "The poem."

Potter shook his head, and Draco frowned, "Potter, I want you to give me the poem."

Potter didn't say anything, simply kept staring at Draco.  
Draco sighed with annoyance, "Fine. I'll give you another piece of jewelry then, that should make you think again."

He stepped back and cast another spell, this time the mist coiled around Potter's neck, and took a form of a silver necklace.  
Draco concentrated a little more, until there formed a small silvery plate on the front.  
He knew he wasn't very good at this, but he clenched his jaw, and finally the letter 'D' carved itself in the plate.

He sighed happily. It would've been nicer, if he knew how to plant fake diamonds there too, but that was way too complicated.  
Besides this was only to let Potter, and everyone else who saw it, see who the Gryffindor belonged to.

He took a couple of steps back, and started twirling his wand, and Potter yelped as the necklace tightened around his neck, and started forcing him towards Draco. Potter didn't move though, he took a tight grip of the tree behind him, and tried to lean his weight against the tree to stay there.

Draco kept taking steps back while twirling and twirling the wand, Potter groaned and closed his eyes.

"Potter, I kindly asked you to give me the rest of your poem. Do you want to read it aloud to me now, or will you simply hand it to me?"

Potter clenched his jaw hard, and his knuckles were white while his face started to take a red colour.

Draco knew it would be impossible for him to breathe soon, and wondered why Potter had to be so damned persistent.

"I don't have it," Potter croaked.

"I doubt that. I told you to take it with you." Draco muttered, and took another step back.

Potter's breathing did sound difficult, "I've burned it! A long time ago!"

Draco didn't believe this, and took another step back. He could see how the silver was digging in the skin forcefully in the three places.

"I'm sure you remember it anyway, so let's hear it. Come on now, Potter. I said I'd take the spells off once you told me the poem."

It was quite impossible to tell if Potter was breathing at all, he was maybe holding his breath; his face was taking an unhealthy blue shade that had already tinged his fingers.

"Can't remember it." Potter whined.

Draco sighed. Potter was too proud. It would've been almost admirable, unless it was simply stupid.

He slowly walked right into Potter, and put his wand back in his pocket. Potter gasped for breath, and almost slid down along the tree but Draco pushed him tightly against the tree, holding him still.

"Stupid Gryffindor. I know that's a lie." He watched Potter's expression in fascination as the last traces of the pain drained away.  
The frown smoothed itself, and Draco forgot all about the poem, it didn't matter anymore.

The necklace had loosened, but had left a faint red line where it had dug deep in the skin, Draco traced it with his finger, and in the spur of moment planted his whole palm there, smoothing and massaging the skin.

Potter was possibly too relieved to feel angry, because he kept his eyes closed and didn't react to Draco's stroking in any way, only kept taking deep breaths.

"Hi Harry," Draco heard a voice say, and both Potter and Draco twitched and turned their heads towards the sound.  
"Hi Neville," Potter said sounding breathless.

"Everything alright?" Longbottom asked.

"Yes. I'm fine." Potter said, but Draco kept glaring at Longbottom, wondering if the Gryffindor would suddenly attack Draco, if he turned his back at him.

"Okay. I'll see you later, Harry." Neville called and started walking towards the lake.  
Draco's eyes snapped back at Potter, who didn't answer Neville.

Instead Potter was watching Draco with a curious expression.

Draco watched right back, but couldn't read the thought behind the glasses and behind the green eyes, it made him ask, "What?"

"You do realise that he possibly thought we were..." Potter began, but suddenly stopped, and then shook his head.

"What, Potter? He thought we were what?" Draco asked, and pushed Potter a little tighter against the tree trunk with impatience.  
He hated when people stopped things in the middle – just like Potter had done with the poem too!

Potter's voice was quiet, "I think he might've thought we were… snogging."

Draco frowned, and realised his hand was still on Potter's neck, on the necklace, and on the faint red marks – Merlin the necklace was powerful, he hadn't known they could actually inflict wounds.

Potter was gay, so did it really matter if someone saw them and made some stupid conclusions?

Maybe he should torment Potter about it, just a little, as a punishment because Potter still had failed to inform Draco of his gayness.  
Since Draco was gay, he thought it should've been something Potter should've told, it was Draco's right to know these things.  
He also couldn't understand why no-one had told him Potter was gay already long ago?

He lifted his eyes from Potter's neck, the green eyes were watching him with a secret hidden in there somewhere,

"Well… " Draco began, and noticed he was hesitating although he shouldn't have been, "Does it matter?"

Potter blinked, confused, mouth open, then muttered, "No-one will ever believe him anyway."

Draco let his hand drop from Potter's neck, and Potter said quietly, "I think we should go back in."

Draco lifted his left eyebrow but turned to leave, and Potter was by his side.

ooOoOoo

They ate lunch in silence, Draco chatting casually with Blaise, but not with Potter.

He wondered how well Potter had been behaving, like the Gryffindor barely minded being bossed around by Draco. Then again, maybe it was easy for the Gryffindor to act civil, since he had been the one insisting they act civil this year.

He suddenly remembered Granger's outburst in the morning, and decided he would take a look at the rules as soon as they were back in his room.

Several hours later the Gryffindor had done study notes for Draco, for the next lessons they'd have on Monday (there wasn't any unfinished homework so it was all Draco could think Potter could do).  
Potter had also tidied up the room, although there hadn't been too much clutter in the first place.

Draco was reading the rules over and over again, debating with himself.  
The rules were simple; don't inflict pain or use magic on your Helper, don't spend the night with them, don't harass them sexually, don't touch the privates, no nudity, don't accept money or make them use money on you.

Simple.

Why hadn't Potter complained about the bracelets then? They broke the number one rule both in using magic and causing pain. Draco felt irritated by the stupid Gryffindor pride.

That gave him the idea of what they should do after dinner when they only had a couple of hours left before Potter would be free again.

At that time Potter was reading a book by the table, and Draco read the rules one more time before getting up lazily.

"Come here." He said, and Potter was ever so obedient, and walked to Draco without making even an irritated face anymore.

Draco looked at his slave, measuring him from head to toe; feeling already disappointed at the knowledge that tomorrow Potter wouldn't be wearing green any more. What a shame.

The necklace with 'D' on it, was resting gently on Potter's neck but the bracelets looked quite painful most of the time.  
Draco wondered how much they must've been hurting all through last night when Potter had been sleeping. Potter did look a bit tired indeed.

"So, slave boy. I was quite surprised when Granger mentioned the rules this morning." He watched Potter's green eyes steadily, and Potter twitched only a little under the gaze.

"Apparently I've been breaking a rule. I simply cannot understand which one I could have been breaking since surely if I caused you any pain, you would have told me, right? You haven't made any complaints so I have no idea what I possibly might have done wrong."

He tilted his head a little, and gave a curt smile. Potter's eyes got that tiny flame of anger in them at this point.

Draco took a step closer, then another, and smirked a little at Potter's expression, which remained unaffected, but behind the ridiculous glasses there were clearly some emotions rushing by.  
Potter was too proud, he could have said at this point that the bracelets had been torturing him like hell, but he didn't say anything.  
Stupid Gryffindors.

"I was wondering which rule I broke. I thought since I haven't caused you any pain, was it when I told you to take your clothes off? Surely that won't count since I wasn't even watching."

He took one step closer until he could lean right into Potter, and mutter in a soft tone, "So which one did I break, huh?"

Potter clenched his jaw but didn't say anything.

Draco smiled a little, their bodies were barely touching but that was a perfect distance between them.  
It was very easy to tilt his head just so that he could whisper in Potter's ear,

"Since you didn't spend the night in here, and didn't spend any money on me, I think there are only a couple of rules left. Did I touch your privates?"

He pulled back just a little so he could take a look at Potter's face, the Gryffindor said nothing, but seemed all tense, clenching his jaw in irritation.

Draco leaned closer again, and muttered gently in Potter's ear,

"I'm sure I would remember if we did something like that, but what do we have left after that? What is sexual harassment? Is this it? Am I standing too close? Am I harassing you sexually?"

Draco pulled back a little; Potter was clenching his jaw hard, and had closed his eyes, probably trying to calm himself down so he wouldn't lash out.

Draco stepped just a little closer, so that their bodies were actually meeting now, not just brushing but really touching.  
He whispered, "What's the matter, Potter? I bet you are enjoying this. Am I touching you now? Just tell me when I'm harassing you sexually, so I don't have to break any rules, okay? So how about this?"

He pressed a little closer still, and Potter took a deep breath, possibly bracing himself for whatever was coming.

Draco pressed his lips so close to Potter's ear, they almost touched the sensitive skin.  
The air from his lips, on the other hand, did touch Potter's skin, he could feel that on his lips,

"Does it include the tone of my voice too? How about my words?"

Draco swallowed, and let his voice turn into satin,

"If I tell you, you are hot, and I can't take my eyes off you, and uh… if I call you darling, just like this, darling, do you think that's wrong? No, I don't think you do."

He let his lips even closer to Potter's ear, almost touching, almost, and he whispered,

"I bet you actually like this. I bet you'd let me touch you too. In fact, I bet you're waiting for me to do that."

He pulled back a little, grinning, but Potter didn't see his grin, because he had his eyes squeezed shut like he was in pain.

Draco glanced at Potter's wrists; the bracelets were still digging into the skin even though Draco wasn't deliberately tightening them right now. He muttered,

"Oh my poor, little slave boy, aren't your wrists aching? I'll take them off."

He pulled his wand out and touched Potter's left hand gently, but Potter snatched it back like the touch had burned him.  
Draco frowned but kept his tone soothing silky, "Shush darling, I'm taking them off. Don't you trust me?"

He touched the hand again but this time Potter didn't pull it back, so he held it, gently, and performed the spell.  
Draco almost gasped with surprise as the bracelet disappeared and revealed badly bruised, damaged skin.

He hadn't known the spell could do that, the skin looked awful, and he could almost see how the blood had stopped circulating and started now rushing with freedom.

He moved a little so he could reach for the right hand, and performed the spell there too. He wasn't sure but the bracelets might've caused some bleeding at some point, because the skin was definitely broken although the wounds weren't bleeding right now.

Potter sighed, possibly in relief, and Draco removed the necklace too.  
It had only caused that one red line where it had been strangling Potter by the tree this morning.

Draco pocketed his wand and grabbed Potter's left hand, smoothed his thumb over the bruised skin.  
Potter twitched, so he knew the skin hurt or was very sensitive for touch.

He leaned closer again, still holding the hand, and whispered, "Silly Gryffindor. You could've told me it hurt. Am I hurting you now?"

Potter didn't reply, and he didn't feel like pulling away so he continued muttering with low, soft voice,

"Where were we? Oh right, how would you feel about if I touched you now? I bet you'd like it, and wouldn't consider it as harassment. Or would you?"

Draco breathed slowly, in and out, letting the air brush Potter's hair, and then he let his lips brush Potter's skin,

"I'd touch you very gently, and you would love that, wouldn't you? You like blokes, and you would be so hard under my touch."

He moved his head a little, to take a look at Potter's face. The Gryffindor still had his eyes closed, and he was breathing mouth open.  
Suddenly Draco noticed it; a single tear was running down from the corner of Potter's left eye.

He placed his hand in front of Potter's crotch but didn't touch, just placed it there, ready to touch, before he whispered,

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone." He moved his hand.  
He pressed it against the trousers, brushed Potter's dick through the fabric, but suddenly his hand wasn't there anymore, and his butt hurt, and he was gazing at Potter from a distance, in a weird angle.

Potter had pushed him violently, Draco sprawled on the floor, and Potter was now shouting with burning eyes,

"You bloody bastard! How dare you do this to me? If you touch me again, I'll tell McGonagall how you broke almost every rule there was! Also, if you ever treat me in any way that's not civil and polite, I will take it as my personal goal to make your life even more miserable than it already is!"

Having said that Potter marched out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him, and Draco slowly got up from the floor.

Oh well, it had been fun and exciting as long as it had lasted.

Potter's one single tear made him wince though.

Why would any gay boy be so upset, when someone as good-looking as Draco offered to rub them in nice places?

That had never happened before. Potter was a (hot) mystery, and Draco's feelings were a mess right now.


	3. Twisted Reality

_**Chapter 3 Twisted Reality **_

The Valentine's Day had once again sneaked closer until it finally attacked, and the whole Great Hall seemed to be covered in pink and red, when Draco went for breakfast.

Draco snorted, he hated Valentine's Day.

He took a look at Potter, who once again received an unbelievable amount of love letters, chocolate boxes, and gifts wrapped in packages that were decorated with pink feathers, roses and whatnot.

He narrowed his eyes; it was only a week since the happy two days of having Potter as his slave.  
By now he had admitted having a serious infatuation on the damned Gryffindor.

No rational thought about how different they were, how different backgrounds they had, and how the only thing they probably had in common was Quidditch, didn't seem to cool down his feelings one bit.

It also wasn't very relevant whether Potter hated him or not – Potter was hot, even while being angry.

Everything was exceptionally difficult on those days when Potter wore Draco's green clothes. Draco couldn't help but stare and drool.

He knew he also had sort of already admitted his feelings for Potter a week ago, but Potter must've thought he had been joking.

It was true, Draco had been joking. He had been tormenting Potter just to spite him. But the same day Potter had marched out of his bedroom, he had known it; he hadn't been joking after all, he had been serious about touching Potter, he had wanted it.  
He simply hadn't realised it before it was all over, and by that time the feelings were suddenly there, loud and clear.

Potter with green eyes, Potter wearing the green clothes on breakfast this morning, Draco swallowed the excess saliva on his mouth.

The owls dropped him only one card, and it was from his mum, with a letter. He barely looked at it.

He secretly wished Potter would suddenly realize he had a crush on Draco, and would send Draco the most beautiful love poem ever. He snorted at his stupid Hufflepuff thoughts, and reminded himself not to start acting like a teenage girl with a crush.

Potter looked so good right now, oh, why did Draco dress him up in those green clothes? He sighed, depressed.

ooOoOoo

After the Astronomy class he was walking with Blaise, chattering. Blaise told him he'd given Draco a card, and it would be on Draco's bedside table.  
Draco could barely concentrate on the conversation, because all he could think about how good Potter looked in those green clothes.

It was like an echo from his past, he could recognize having had similar feelings sometimes in the past, but never this severe, and never so that he knew Potter was gay.

Potter being gay changed everything. It hurt his ego that Potter would find some other wizard, and hadn't even glanced at Draco's direction after the slave days.

"Malfoy, I need to speak with you, now." Draco and Blaise halted when Hermione Granger called after him.

They turned around, and Blaise had the most mischievous expression Draco had even seen, but he concentrated on the Mu-Granger, "What about?"

Granger was clenching her jaw, apparently she didn't feel like talking to Draco in the first place,  
"It's about Harry. And… it's related to you. It's very important, and I must speak with you right now. I mean, right now."

Draco blinked but his curiosity was already shrieking inside him, "Alright. Blaise, will you excuse us?"

Blaise's eyes were sparkling, he gave a faint kiss on Draco's cheek but Draco barely noticed it,  
"I'll see you later. Happy Valentine's Day, Draco."

As soon as Blaise was out of sight, Granger grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him in the closest room she could find.  
It happened to be one of those new, huge broom closets, but Draco was too curious to really notice the surroundings,  
"Start talking, Granger, I have a lot to do today."

Granger clenched her jaw again, and muttered, "This is something serious, and I need you to promise me you won't talk to anyone about it. This is so serious, that you are expected to show up in McGonagall's office right after the next class, and if you are not there by then, she will come and look for you. She will probably make you do an oath of not speaking about this, so… that should tell you how important this is."

Draco tried to keep his expression cool; his curiosity was sending impatient cold shivers running down his back, "You said it's about… Potter?"

"It is, yes. And it's about you too. There has been…" Granger was twisting her hands.

Draco frowned, and wondered if she was actually holding back from crying, he snapped with impatience,

"What, Granger, there has been what?

She lifted her eyes and looked Draco right in the eyes, hers were indeed filled with tears,  
"Someone has cursed Harry. It's very bad, very, very bad indeed. And the target of the curse besides Harry, is… you."

"Me?" Draco exclaimed, and blanched. Someone had cursed Harry Potter to get to him.  
Former Death-Eaters, surely!  
Shit!

"What kind of a curse is it? Is Potter going to kill me unless he gets a counter curse?"

Granger shook her head, "I can't tell you any specifics just yet, because all I know is that Harry was cursed right after breakfast, and it's getting worse by the minute. You should skip your next class, go to some place where you can lock the door, preferably take someone with you, or something. I don't know. Just don't see Harry before you come to meet McGonagall. I and Ron, and Harry will be there too of course, and we have to see what the situation is by then. Will you come?"

Draco blinked with confusion. He was very worried now,

"Sure. I'll meet you there."

Granger nodded, and left the broom closet.

Draco stood completely still, for ten or fifteen minutes, adapting to the things Granger had just told him.  
Whatever the curse was, both he and Potter had been the targets.

He really, really badly wanted to see Potter already. He wanted to see how the curse made him appear.

The thought of going somewhere and locking the door, and the thought of not being allowed to meet Potter before going to McGonagall – no, it made him feel like finding Potter and seeing for himself what the situation was.

He didn't go to class, and he didn't start searching for Potter either. He dressed and went outside for a walk near the lake, to think about things in peace.

He kept casting tempus charm every now and then, making sure he had enough time before he was expected to be in the head teacher's office.

"Draco," A voice called him, Draco was startled.

He thought he was alone, but what really made him jump, was the tone, his given name, and the familiar voice behind it all.

He quickly turned around and pulled his wand out, not knowing what to expect.

Harry Potter was standing there, dressed warmly, without his wand, and smiling gently.

"Draco?" Draco echoed. The smile, and the name were the only indications that Potter was under a spell of some sort.

Potter took one step closer, but Draco pointed his wand at him, "Stay right there, Potter!"

Potter's eyes were greener than usual because it was quite bright outside, the Gryffindor asked,  
"Why? Can't I come over there? You liked it a week ago, didn't you?"

Draco's mind started going through different curses he knew, trying to locate information in which curse/spell/potion would the victim start calling people by their given name, start smiling, and not having memory alterations because Potter could apparently remember the slavery days.

"Potter, how do you feel right now? Can you describe it to me, how you are feeling?" Draco asked.

Potter laughed. It was a happy sound that echoed from the lake's surface, and coursed right through that part inside Draco that had the severe crush, shaking his feelings,

"I feel good. Why wouldn't I? It's Valentine's Day and I'm here, and you're… there, a bit too far away for my liking, but otherwise this is nice."

Potter gave a flirtatious smile, and Draco was horrified.

Someone had turned Potter hotter, sexier, and given him those wonderful soft, flirty tones Draco had never heard him use before. Draco was melting.

"Draco, put the wand down. It's Valentine's Day; we don't need to waste our time having a distance like this between us. Come here."

Potter's eyes were sparkling, but filled with dreaminess, slowly Draco understood or admitted to himself with feelings of disappointment, that Potter was definitely under something; otherwise Potter would never be looking at, or speaking to him like that.

It was sad.  
He liked these tones; he liked the way Potter smiled at him, and all this was because of some curse.  
How sad. He sighed,

"Potter, I um… I need you to tell me what you're feeling. Are you feeling funny? Are you in pain? Where are your friends?"

Potter simply smiled, "Already told you. I'm fine but I'd like to get a little closer to you. My friends? I thought you and I are friends. Or did you mean Weasley and Granger? They're not my friends anymore."

Draco's mouth dropped open, but before he managed to say anything, Potter had taken a couple of steps closer, and Draco pointed his wand firmly at the Gryffindor, "Stay there!"

"But Draco," Potter began, "Do you know how beautiful your eyes are? They're the same colour as the skies today. They wear the colour of the clouds before the first snow. So beautiful, like my secret dreams. They look like I could swim in there, drown there, so divine – "

"Shut up! Potter, just… shut up, honestly!" Draco felt himself blushing furiously.

He had never heard anyone talk like that about his eyes. Merlin, this was bad. What was the spell?  
A love potion, perhaps?

"You got chocolate as a Valentine's gift today. Did you eat any of those?" Draco asked. Love potion would be easy to hide in chocolate, or other innocent looking candy.

Potter shook his head, "No. Why?"

Draco asked, "Did you get anything else except chocolate? Anything to eat or drink?"

Potter nodded, smiling, "Yeah. The pumpkin juice with the hidden message on the bottom."

Draco's eyebrows shot up, "What hidden message?"

Potter grinned, "The secret message you'd written."

Draco groaned, "What? No, Potter, I haven't written anything anywhere, no! What did the message say?"

Potter looked just a little confused, "It was your handwriting. You said… You said I belong to you, and that you like me."

Potter swallowed, and looked a little bit… sad?

WHAT?  
Maybe there wasn't a curse after all.  
Maybe Potter had suddenly gotten a crush on Draco, had seen the message someone else had written, and thought they might… they might get together.

And if Potter had told all this to his friends, then… maybe Weasley and Granger simply assumed Potter had gone nuts.

As nice as the thought was, it was very unlikely and far-fetched, and Draco sighed, "Potter, I haven't written a message to you."

Potter's gaze dropped for a moment, and he closed his eyes.

"Potter?" Draco was feeling worried now. What was the Gryffindor doing, was he planning on crying?

Potter lifted his eyes to meet Draco's again, and whispered, "So… you don't like me?"

Draco felt like the whisper was echoing in the quiet surroundings, and Potter swallowed. Draco felt a pang of pity for the evident heart-break he was causing, no matter how artificial it was,

"I… Potter, I… it's not that I don't like you. I simply didn't write a message to you, and I think that… someone's put a love potion in your pumpkin juice."

Potter shook his head, and whispered, "No. I don't believe that."

Draco had never seen Potter wear expressions like that, honest and visible fragile emotions reflecting from the green eyes.

All this would've been funny, maybe five years ago, but considering the state how Draco felt about Potter these days, it really wasn't funny at all.  
He swallowed painfully,

"Potter I –"

"Can't you call me Harry, at least? Even if you didn't write the message, you do like me, don't you?"

Draco took a deep breath, he had no idea how he was supposed to answer.  
Would the love potion/curse Potter was under, cause Potter to self-harm if he was being rejected?  
Would Potter's state get worse if Draco returned his feelings?  
He had absolutely no idea.

He would've known, if he had known what Potter was under, but he had never seen anyone act like this.  
The love potions he'd seen caused the victims to turn into complete idiots, but Potter seemed otherwise quite… normal, except he was clearly harbouring a lot of feelings towards Draco, and he had said -

"Why aren't you friends with Granger and Weasley?"

Potter frowned, "Of course I'm not. Why should I? Just because we were friends before doesn't mean I have to be, if I don't feel like it."

Draco exclaimed, "But why? Why would you not feel like it? You and I aren't friends, and never have been! You know that, just as well as I do. Potter, you hate me!"

Potter made a pained face, "Draco, I know we used to hate each other, but I don't hate you at all. I love you, don't you get that? And I don't trust Weasley and Granger, and no matter what you say, I will never trust them again. I don't like them."

Draco cast a tempus charm, "Potter, we need to go to McGonagall's office, right now. Let's go."

He started walking hastily, almost running, he had no idea what was going on with Potter. This was certainly not an ordinary love potion students used as jokes.  
This was something else and could get out of hand before anyone knew it.

Potter ran after him, and tried to grab Draco's arm, "Draco, let's just… let's stay here for a while, it's beautiful out here. Look at the sky – "

Draco grabbed Potter's arm instead, and started pulling the boy along furiously, "No, Potter, we are going to meet McGonagall and she will sort this out."

"Sort what out? She doesn't have any right to come between you and me. Why are you saying something like that, Draco, stop – "

"No, you stop! You stop talking right now, or I will spell your mouth shut until we get there! Get it?"

Potter was trying to get his arm free, probably to wrap it around Draco. He was clearly trying to push Draco in every recess he saw in the walls.  
The student were gaping at them, possibly thinking Draco was about to murder the Saviour.

"Draco – "

"I said shut the hell up!" Draco snapped. He had to stay firm now, he couldn't let himself melt in all the wonderful Hufflepuff sort of sweet nothings Potter was trying to wrap him in.

Potter stayed obediently quiet until they reached the headmistress's office, but Draco didn't know the password so they had to wait until Granger or Weasley would get there.

Potter opened his mouth again, and spoke with an unfamiliar tone, "Can't you at least look at me?"

Draco didn't know whether he should do that or not, he sighed and did take a look at the Gryffindor, whose eyes were filled with all kinds of feelings.  
There were so many emotions visible; it was hard to tell one from another.

Longing, tenderness, admiration, need to be loved, hurt caused by Draco's indifference, and the rest were a blur.

This was very bad. Draco accepted the fact that he would've loved to see all those emotions there if Potter wasn't under a curse.

If those feelings were real, Draco would've gladly pressed the boy against the nearest wall and found out how far all those emotions would carry them.  
He would gladly drink Potter's lips, words, tones, and skin until Potter got filled by it, and grew bored with it.  
Draco would never get bored with it, never.

"Potter, please don't do this. I need you to fight back those feelings, okay?"

Draco muttered, but could hear how his own tone was already affected by all he was witnessing, mixed in his own feelings.

Potter shook his head, "I don't want to fight. I want you."

Draco gave him a sad smile; it was hard to keep an expressionless face when Potter's feelings were plastered all over his facial features.

There was noise in the next corridor just before Weasley and Granger came in view, McGonagall right behind them.

Before Draco managed to stop him, Potter had already pressed himself against Draco's side, and was grabbing his arm painfully hard.  
Draco frowned as he took a look at the Gryffindor's face, where there was some anger mixed in something that looked like protectiveness.

"Oh Harry," Granger sighed, and her eyes were filled with tears again.

McGonagall led them to her office, and said, "Alright everyone, please take a seat."

Draco tried to shrug Potter's hands off, but by the time everyone was seated, Potter had dragged a chair next to Draco's, and was squeezing the armrest anxiously, because Draco had snapped so many times about the hands on his arm.

"Everyone in this room already knows that everything is not quite right with Mr. Potter here – "

"I'm fine!" Potter growled, and she blinked before continuing,

"Mr. Potter, I need you to listen to me, or otherwise you will have to wait outside this room for your turn. Is that clear? Mr. Malfoy, I have discussed with Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, and we have come to the conclusion that a certain wizard in this room is under a curse, or a potion, or a spell. We do not have any knowledge about this curse, or who cast it, but apparently our victim here is not only Mr. Potter but also you, Mr. Malfoy. I do not personally believe that you were the one to cast this curse on Mr. Potter - "

"I am not under a curse!" Potter shouted, and Draco twitched.

McGonagall pretended not to hear him, "However, Mr. Weasley here has been insisting you might have some part in all this, so I have to ask if this is true or not."

Draco looked at her in the eyes, calmly, this was nothing after all the trials back last summer, under veritaserum,

"All I know is that Granger came to seek me about an hour and a half ago, and told me that – "

He risked a glance at Potter, but Potter was merely watching him, and gave a small smile of something that looked like admiration or encouragement, Draco gulped,

"Potter – "

"Call me Harry. Please, Draco." Potter said loudly.

Draco gulped again, he was getting nervous. He was rather starting to miss the old Potter whom he used to have rough, bloody fights with.

He would've loved to hear an insult right now, because this was simply too strange,

"Um, okay, Harry had been cursed or something, and that it included me somehow, and that I should not meet Pot- Harry until we all came to meet you, so that things could be solved."

Draco took a look at Granger, who was still wiping her eyes. She looked back at him, but not accusingly, unlike Weasley, who was sitting next to Granger and was glaring Draco murderously.

Draco knew that if he didn't have feelings for Potter right now, he would've smirked at Weasley, laughed in his face, and said 'See who Harry Potter likes the best now, not you Weasel!'.

Things were how they were; Draco's facial muscles couldn't remember how to smirk, because the Saviour of the Wizarding World had gone nuts.

"Did you meet Mr. Potter before you came here?" McGonagall asked, and Draco looked back at her,

"I needed some time to absorb the information I heard from Granger, so I went for a walk by the lake. Suddenly this…"  
He pointed a finger at the lunatic next to him and bit his tongue so he wouldn't say 'lovesick puppy',

"This um… Pot- Harry… was suddenly behind me. I have no idea how he found me but I could immediately tell that… something was very wrong with him."

Potter was trying to grab his arm, and Draco had to grab the Gryffindor's hands, and place them back on the armrest.  
He shook his head a little at the dreamy looking Potter, it meaning 'bad boy.'

Weasley suddenly muttered, "I still think you're behind all this, Malfoy."

Draco turned to look at the Weasel, frowned and snarled,  
"And why would I want this? Tell me one good reason, why I would want some lovesick puppy running after me?"

Potter's hand was on his shoulder, trying to turn Draco around to look at him, and Potter was whining,  
"Don't say that, Draco."

Before anyone could react in any way, and Draco was still narrowing his eyes at Weasley, who was glaring back, Potter suddenly started to cry, and Draco jumped at the sound.

The whole room seemed to stop and stare at the Gryffindor, who had leaned over the low armrest of Draco's chair, and was now burying his face on Draco's lap, crying, and muttering something like,

"Why don't you like me?"

Salazar, help me! Draco thought his eyebrows would soon pop out of his head unless these absurd moments would be put to an end, and fast!

He didn't know what to do, he looked at McGonagall and demanded,

"Well? What are you going to do? He needs help and fast! What's wrong with him?"

His throat was constricting as Potter's tears seemed to be making his trousers damp.  
Part of him wanted to hug the Gryffindor and tell him everything was fine, and they could escape the castle, fly to some desert island, swim in the ocean and -

Granger was there, kneeling on the floor, and trying to put her hand on Potter's shoulder, but Potter made a yelp like he was in pain, and shouted,

"Get the hell away from me, Granger! Stay away from me! All of you!"

Draco couldn't take it anymore; he placed his own hand on Potter's shoulder, and said with a softer tone,  
"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm sorry I said that. You can calm down now. Everything's okay."

Potter quieted, calmed down, and stayed right there almost completely unmoving, like Draco had cast a spell on him.  
He was suddenly wondering if everyone in the room would suspect he was under a curse too, because his voice did sound caring.  
He swallowed in distress and then remembered,

"I asked him if he had eaten the chocolate and stuff he got today at breakfast, and he said he had received pumpkin juice, and there had been a message on the bottom of the bottle."

He looked at McGonagall expectantly; the headmistress nodded and told him to go on.

Draco said, "Harry said that the message had been in my handwriting, but honestly, I swear I didn't send the bottle, nor have I written any message to him."

He swallowed but McGonagall looked like she believed him, so he muttered, and felt a little embarrassed saying it, "The message had said that… something like… he belongs to me and I like him."

"So it is a love curse!" Granger gasped.

"Of course it is!" Draco snapped but Weasley said it simultaneously, and they glared at each other again.

Potter had probably fallen asleep, because he was so unmoving, but that made Draco take a look at him.  
He noticed his own hand was still on Potter's shoulder, and he lifted it slowly, not wanting Potter to wake up.  
Potter used Draco's thighs as his pillow, and his face looked peaceful, facing away from Draco.

Draco placed his hand in front of Potter's mouth carefully.

"What the hell are you doing?" Weasley yelled, and jumped up from his seat.

"Shh! Shut the hell up, he's asleep!" Draco hissed back. When Weasley looked like he didn't know what to do, Draco whispered fiercely,

"I was simply checking if he's breathing, you idiot!"

Draco pulled his hand up from Potter's sleeping face, and placed it carefully on that part of his lap where there wasn't a sleeping Gryffindor occupying it.

He met McGonagall's gaze, and asked quietly, "What is this curse? I've never seen, or heard of anything like this."

McGonagall looked grave, and let her eyes meet everyone in turn before saying,

"I think this might be even more serious than anyone of us thought. I think this might not be a single love spell but in fact I'm starting to suspect that there is more than one curse that has been laid on Mr. Potter."

Draco felt like someone had just poured a bucket of icy water over him.  
He felt like shouting 'what?' but he knew he didn't have a voice right now. He was in a total shock.

So seemed everyone else be as well.  
Everyone was quiet for a long time, Granger kept wiping tears from his eyes, Weasley looked almost ill (possibly because Potter was still sleeping in Draco's lap), McGonagall looked grave and thoughtful, and Draco tried to keep his expression calm although he was scared.

He was bloody scared. How the hell was it possible that the former Death Eaters had managed to send Potter a pumpkin juice filled with different potions or poisons?  
How?  
Wasn't Hogwarts once known as a safe place or what? How was all this possible?

And Potter, like Potter the Golden Boy hadn't already defeated that old snake face, no, someone was still after him.  
The thought made Draco's throat feel tight.  
Merlin, why did he have to have this stupid infatuation to Potter right now, why?

He swallowed but it was difficult. He said,

"I believe it must be the former Death Eaters. They have been threatening me and my family, and they killed my father. They also want to get rid of… get… Potter."

Salazar, what if he was under a curse too? What if Potter's curse was affecting him too? He would soon panic, he knew he would.

McGonagall tried to sound calm, "That is one possibility, yes. I do recall the conversation I had with you, Mr. Malfoy, back in September. Alright, this is how we handle this situation from now on; Mr. Malfoy, I don't expect you to take part in helping Mr. Potter any more than is necessary but I do need to ask if you are willing to help Mr. Potter at all, as I do know a number of things about the past between you two."

Draco swallowed. Even if he hadn't had this stupid infatuation, he still owed Potter so many life debts there was no question about it,

"I need to tell you all something." He said, and the only thing that made him being honest was the sleeping Gryffindor on his lap,

"Potter and I sent some notes back in September and agreed to act civil towards each other this year. We haven't had a single physical fight, and we haven't insulted each other too much either. I have no idea if he still hated me or not, but I do know that I don't hate him at all. I also don't think that I'm under a curse while I'm saying this, so don't say so Granger, I can see you're about to say so. Let's just say that the last unfriendly feelings I had for him disappeared while we were spending time together a week ago."

"Still you hurt him," Granger said accusingly, and Draco looked at her, almost falling silent, but forced himself to speak,

"I didn't know that because he didn't say anything! I didn't hurt him on purpose!"

That was a lie, but in this situation it was a very small, harmless, white lie.

"Alright." McGonagall tried to say, but Weasley, the bloody idiot, had to tell what he thought, "Then you don't mind if we put you under veritaserum, do you?"

Draco's eyes flashed with anger, "Potter saw me quite a many times under veristaserum back last summer when he was testifying on my behalf! But do make me drink some, Weasley, please do, and you'll make yourself look like an ass!"

Potter suddenly woke up and rubbed his eyes, and Draco had difficulties to get his eyes off of him.  
The Gryffindor simply turned his head around in Draco's lap, so that now he was facing Draco, smiling at Draco, green eyes sparkling, and snuggled a little closer, before shutting his eyes again.

Draco sat completely still, stopped breathing and blinked in confusion.  
Potter was like a kitten, or a puppy. The sight was… so absurd, but incredibly fetching.  
He could easily fall in love with Potter if he kept acting like that.  
Innocent little kitten.

"I still find it hard to believe that you didn't have any part in this, that's all I'm saying." Weasley muttered, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ron, would you calm down, you're not helping the situation at all," Granger was rational.

"Please, let's all calm down. I suggest I take Mr. Potter to the hospital wing now, and after that I would like you, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, to keep a close eye on him. As we have no knowledge of which curses Mr. Potter is under, it can take some time until we find it out. Every teacher of this school will of course be working with this, as will some of my well known friends in the Ministry, who have succeeded with difficult cases considering students, in the past. In the meanwhile we all have to keep pretending everything is as normal as possible, since if the person or persons behind all this notices that Mr. Potter is in a rather bad condition, they will be likely to carry through their plans."

All the three students nodded, while rationalizing there wasn't much else anyone could do at this point. The curses where clearly something so complicated, they wouldn't be able to do anything, if even the headmistress was at a loss.

It was only a couple of hours since Potter had been cursed, and already it seemed to Draco like the whole bloody world had turned upside down.

His head swam with different ideas and panicked thoughts.  
A world where Harry Potter was acting like a lovesick kitten; was a horrifying world to live in. It proved that Darkness knew no limits.

"Also I think Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley, you should try to locate the bottle Mr. Potter consumed this morning. You will of course have to do this discreetly without anyone noticing. If any of you has any ideas, or remembers anything suspicious from this morning, I expect you to come to me immediately. I will inform all of you as soon as I've managed to find out more about Mr. Potter's condition."

Everyone nodded, and McGonagall came by Potter's side and called out, "Mr. Potter."

"Mr. Potter!" She said a little louder, and the Gryffindor startled awake, meeting Draco's shirt buttons as the first thing he saw, but quickly raising his head to look at Draco in the eyes.

Potter seemed to smile reflexively, but Draco was so worried he couldn't have smiled at any price.

"Mr. Potter, it is time for me to take you to the hospital wing." McGonagall sounded friendly.

Potter turned his head just a little, and asked, "Why?"

"We will find out the reason the sooner we get there," McGonagall said enigmatically.

"I'll go but only if Draco comes with me." Potter muttered, and looked at Draco again.

"I'll come," Draco said automatically, but then remembered something he'd been thinking before, and looked up to say to Granger,

"Granger, can I have a word with you, in private?"

Granger nodded, "Alright."

Draco got up, and Potter got up obediently too, but stayed quiet, right next to Draco, not even glancing at his real friends.

Weasley looked like he wanted to punch Draco, but Draco knew he wouldn't do that while the Boy Who Became a Kitten was around.

"We will wait for you downstairs." McGonagall said, and started marching towards the door, Weasley in tow, but Potter seemed glued by Draco's side.

Draco looked at him, trying to keep a calm face while he didn't know if he felt secretly flattered, or more simply irritated,

"Wait for me with them, I'll be there in a minute."

Potter gave him a smile, and said, "Okay, but you have to give me a smile first."

Draco raised his eyebrows a little, "That's a high price for such a short period of time. You know I don't smile much."

Potter grinned, "Oh, but you will when we get to spend some time together."

Draco's lips curved upwards suddenly. Poor Potter if he had any idea what he was saying right now.

Potter bit his lower lip, and his eyes were shining, like he was looking at a god.

"Go on, I'll be there before you know it." Draco shooed his puppy towards the stairs, and only managed to get rid of his grin when he turned to look at Granger with a grave face,

"I hate to tell you this, Granger, but I need a favor from you." Draco knew he was wearing his 'I'm not kidding' face, because Granger nodded, and said,

"Go on."

"I have never heard that a curse or a spell could affect other people, but since Potter is under something very complicated, and if the target has not been just him, but me too, then… I need you to keep an eye on me too. You don't need to supervise me like Potter, but if I suddenly start calling Weasley as my best friend, then… I just want someone to take a glimpse at me sometimes, in case Potter's curse would be contagious."

Granger frowned, then nodded, looked thoughtful, then asked, "Why did you start wondering about this? Do you think Harry's spell might be affecting you already?"

Draco shook his head, "No. It's not that. I just… I don't hate him anymore. You believe that, right?"

Granger nodded, "Yes, I know."

Draco sighed in relief but then asked, "How do you know?"

Granger shrugged, "I just know. I had something to tell you too."

Draco relaxed a little, "Okay, go on."

Granger twisted her hands, "The way that… Harry reacts to you…"

Draco nodded encouragingly, and she said,  
"I know that you used to hate him, so I need to ask this. If this situation gets worse, like… Harry has been pushing me and Ron away, he seems to hate us right now, and um… can you promise me that you won't hurt him? I will forgive you for our whole past, everything, all of it, if you can promise me you won't harm him while he is acting like that."

Draco nodded but couldn't find his voice.

She asked, "Promise?"

"I do promise. I want him to get better too. I prefer the real Potter over that… puppy." He muttered.

It was the truth, even if Potter was awfully cute in his current state. Yet, it was so unnerving; he'd rather have the old one back, even if it meant eternal hate.

She looked thoughtful, then said, "I happen to know that you're gay, so I also need you to promise you won't use him in any way."

Draco frowned, irritated, "What? Do you think I'm some sort of a pervert? I know he's not being his usual self, and I would never do anything with him while he's like that."

She nodded, but still looked thoughtful.

"We better go," Draco muttered, and turned to leave, Granger followed him all the way down the stairs, where Potter's eyes seemed to light up as soon as he saw Draco.

He tried to get a little too close, so Draco said, "Harry, I need you to do something."

"What's that?" The Gryffindor smiled.

"I need you not to touch me while we are on our way to the hospital wing. If you touch me, even once, I will be very angry with you, and you don't want that."

Draco was talking like he was addressing a dog, but what other choices did he have?

The whole school would know something wasn't right if Harry Potter kept jumping at Draco Malfoy's neck, trying to kiss him instead of slapping him.

Potter pursed his lips but said, "Okay."

The weird group of five headed to the hospital wing.

Nothing became easier when they got there. Potter looked constantly like he wanted to push Draco against the nearest wall, Weasley looked angry, Granger looked calmer than before, and McGonagall wanted to have a private chat with Madam Pomfrey.

"What are you two doing here anyway? Get lost." Potter snapped at his Gryffindor friends, who both looked shocked although Draco knew this wasn't the first time today.

Weasley narrowed his eyes at Draco one more time, and muttered, "If you so much as pull one hair from his head, I swear I'll – "

Potter had jumped in front of Draco and was now shouting at Weasley, "How dare you talk to him like that? I hate you and I'll hex you if you don't get lost right this minute!"

Potter was pointing at the door, Granger grabbed Weasley's arm and muttered to Potter, "Sorry, Harry, he didn't mean it. He's just a bit upset."

Draco sighed, although he always fantasized of a moment like this, it still didn't feel right when Potter wasn't himself, he said,

"Harry, talk with me. Forget about them."

Potter turned around, and a smile formed on his lips. It seemed like he did forget everything else.

Potter took steps closer and Draco let him do that, until Potter was so close Draco could feel his breathing on his neck. The Gryffindor placed a hand on Draco's stomach, but Draco removed it, and leaned into a faint whisper against Potter's ear,

"Harry, I'm not very comfortable with public shows of affection. I know you like me, but you can't touch me right now. Not while there are people around watching us."

Potter bit his lip, and sighed, Draco could recognize the feeling of impatience in the green eyes.

He gave the boy only a faint smile, but Potter returned it, and it grew wider.  
Potter's eyes were very beautiful, if only they could go somewhere else, and if only Potter was like this for real, and not because of some stupid curses.

Curses. It was easy to forget, while Potter was being cute, and not himself at all.

"Harry, I'm worried about you." Draco admitted.

Potter smiled (how could someone smile so much without getting cramps on his facial muscles),

"Don't be, honey, I'm fine now that you're with me." Potter muttered with a very soft tone.

Crack, the permafrost in Draco's insides was thinking the spring was finally here.

He gasped with the feeling, and closed his eyes.

Potter's curse was breaking through him, why else would he feel like this, he leaned closer and whispered,

"You know I have nothing to do with honey or anything sweet, but your voice sounds like honey to me."

He pulled back and opened his eyes. He bit his lower lip and wondered what on earth had made him say something like that. Was he secretly been sorted into Hufflepuff or what was this undignified nonsense?

Luckily Madam Pomfrey came to distract them right then, "Alright, Mr. Potter. I have talked with the Head mistress, and I will now run some tests on you. Is that alright with you?"

Draco could hear in her tone that McGonagall had pulled her into the plot, otherwise she would've never sounded that kind.

"Um I'm fine, there's nothing wrong with me but… I can only stay if Draco stays with me." Potter muttered, he seemed a little confused when everyone insisted he was under a curse, while he didn't feel like it himself.

Poor thing, Draco thought, and felt sorry for him. Potter's whole life was upside down, and Potter was the only one who couldn't see it.

Draco sighed, "I can stay but only if McGonagall lets me." Both Draco and Potter turned to look at the headmistress, whose lips were pressed in a tight line.

She was looking at the boys calculatingly, almost the same way she had done when the boys had been caught fighting years back. Draco suddenly felt like they were twelve again.

She looked at Draco and said, "I was there too, you know, in the last row, when Mr. Potter testified on your behalf."

Draco clenched his jaw, "I know, I saw you."

She sighed and shook her head a little, "Alright, you may stay here but only until your next class. I want you to live your life as normally as possible."

Draco nodded and wanted to say 'thank you' but couldn't.

She made her way out but apparently the Gryffindors were behind the door, because Draco heard her saying,  
"You two should go to your next class. Mr. Potter will be kept here until you have had your last classes today, and then you can come and fetch him."

Madam Pomfrey began doing all kinds of spells on Potter. Draco sat obediently on the only chair he could find, and had levitated near the bed, on which Potter was now sitting and looking a bit irritated because Pomfrey was fussing, as usual.

As soon as she left to get some potion for Potter, the Gryffindor climbed off from the bed.  
Before Draco realised what he was doing, he had climbed on Draco's lap, straddling him, arms around Draco's neck, and was staring at him with green, sparkling eyes.

Draco sighed, "I want to ask you something."

Potter smiled mischievously, "Okay, but it costs you."

Draco lifted his left eyebrow calmly, "What's the price?"

"A kiss," Potter said softly and smiled.

Draco narrowed his eyes a little, "I'll give you one on the cheek."

Potter shook his head, "Not good enough."

Draco smirked, "I might have a lot of questions, you know."

Potter stared at him, and bit his lower lip, the green eyes shifted from Draco's eyes to his lips, and that forced Draco to say,  
"On the cheek, Potter, not on the lips."

Potter smiled innocently, "Okay, on the cheek."

He turned his head, and Draco leaned in but before his lips reached the skin, Potter turned his head and crushed his lips hard against Draco's.

Draco's eyes flew open, and he made a surprised sound, but knew the damage was done, so he relaxed and let Potter kiss him furiously.  
Potter's tongue was everywhere.

Draco felt suddenly so turned on, all he could do was to let Potter force his lips more open, so he could brush his tongue against Draco's.

Potter sucked Draco's lips and tongue like he wanted to eat him, and here and there Potter's teeth were nipping at his lips.

Draco was in heaven, he tried to remember to breathe through his nose while letting his lips get familiar with the curves of Potter's mouth.

His tongue was everywhere in Potter's mouth, suddenly hungry for the boy, his hands had somehow ended up on Potter's back, running along the shirt, and then on the boy's arse, he squeezed it, but then opened his eyes and pulled back,

"Potter – "He panted, he was breathless.

Potter's eyes were wearing a veil of lust and disorientation, and his lips were so swollen, Draco's mouth filled with saliva,

"Harry, don't… do that, you shouldn't…"

Potter was burying his face on Draco's neck and began licking it. Cold shivers ran down Draco's back.

Somewhere inside him something was happening, he felt like he was doing a really sharp turn with a broom just before hitting the ground.

He tried to pull back, tried to push Potter away, and muttered, "Honestly, you shouldn't…"

Potter simply looked at him, and tried to lean closer, so Draco tried to push him away, and tried to get up,

"Potter! I told you, don't."

Luckily Madam Pomfrey came back, and that made Potter sit back on the bed obediently.

"I have to go to class," He muttered, and had to force Potter's hands away from gripping his.

"Draco, I'll miss you. I'll see you later, okay?" Potter called after him.

Draco sighed, "Okay."

Suddenly Draco was certain that this was going to be a long, bumpy road, before Potter would be back to normal.


	4. Not Tonight, Harry

Zinnia says: I was happy when I wrote this, this is so far away from the feelings Draco had in Never Wake up… I wanted to write something light, and this is all light. It's still funny how Draco tries to find excuses for his feelings. Two more chapters to go after this.

ooO Chapter 4 _**Not Tonight, Harry**_ Ooo

Draco went flying for several hours after lessons; he needed some time and space to think about everything. Potter's lips haunted him, he could feel their eager touch linger on his, and he tried to shrug the feeling off while he kept twisting and making turns on his broom, in the early spring rain.

He decided he should avoid seeing Potter tonight, just to keep his own thoughts straight. His infatuation on Potter was making him feel paranoid, he was afraid he might get infected by Potter's curses. Why else would he be feeling this much for Potter? It felt like more than a simple infatuation.

Before going to sleep, Draco wrote a note to himself and spelled it tightly on the canopy of his bed, the note simply said,

_1. You hate Weasley and Granger, but anything Granger tells you, is true  
2. You have a crush on Potter, but you used to hate each other, and he really hates you  
3. Blaise is your best friend  
4. Don't talk to anyone else, avoid being around Potter in public places_

With that in mind he let himself start repeating the memory of Potter kissing him until he drifted into sleep.

ooOoOoo

He was startled awake by someone touching him, something warm, something he could recognize anywhere. He reached out a hand and met something soft with his fingers,

"Potter?" He muttered, and opened his eyes to find the Gryffindor crawling on top of him.  
Potter's hands were everywhere, going to forbidden places where the real Harry Potter would never place them,

"Hey! Hands off!" Draco snapped and tried to pull the hands off from under his shirt.

Potter smiled and laughed, "I missed you, where have you been?"

The Gryffindor was rubbing himself against Draco, and Draco's dreamy state vanished fast,

"You better stop that now, Potter. Come on, move!" He pushed the boy off of him with force but it was difficult when the Gryffindor evidently had no plans to go anywhere,

"Why are you being so mean to me again?" Potter asked and kept his head still to stare at Draco with wide eyes.  
Draco could swear he saw part of the green even in the night darkness.

"Do Weasley and Granger know you are here?" Draco asked, ignoring Potter's stupid question.

Potter shook his head, and asked, "Can't I sleep on top of you?"

Draco frowned, "Why didn't you wake them up and tell them you were coming here? Potter, I need you to stop acting like that, and start thinking rationally. From now on you have to tell Weasley or Granger about every single move you make in the castle, is that clear?"

Potter nodded, but apparently thought there were things more important than that, "If I promise, can we have sex?"

Draco groaned and crossed an arm over his eyes. Like it wasn't bad enough that Potter was all messed up in the head, the Gryffindor was also reckless, coming to meet Draco in the middle of the night.  
What if the former Death Eaters were lurking somewhere just waiting for the weakened Saviour to stomp straight into their trap?

The thought sent cold, unpleasant shivers down Draco's back. Potter was climbing on top of him again,

"Potter! Stop doing that! You have no idea how much you're going to hate yourself when this is all over!"

He tried to push the Gryffindor away but Potter was fighting back, smiling, clearly not believing a word Draco said.  
Draco groaned and gave up, Potter was too strong, no use to fight back,

"I need to ask you something." Draco muttered, and sighed as he let the Gryffindor make himself comfortable against Draco.

It did feel good, it felt wonderful to have Potter right there, touching and too close, all over, warming Draco's skin and insides.

It would have felt better if it had been the real Potter, the one who would probably use all unforgivables on Draco as soon as the curses were lifted from him. Draco sighed.

"Can you remember our past? Any of it?" Draco asked, and found his hand stroking Potter's soft, dark hair, unable to stop.

He gasped suddenly as he realised Potter was rock hard against him, oh hell no.  
No, no, no.  
The knowledge was making his blood pump in all the wrong places, and he squeezed his eyes shut hating himself.

"Yes. I remember." Potter muttered softly and was trying to lick Draco's collarbone without letting Draco notice it, but he did notice it anyway.

"How can you rub yourself against me if you remember? About a week ago you stomped out of this room furious. Can't you remember that?" Draco insisted.

Potter's tongue was licking the hollow of Draco's throat; then rising up, meeting his Adam's apple.  
The curious tongue was apparently making secret expeditions, very carefully, determined not to let Draco interfere with the mapping.

"I remember. I remember the way you talked to me, Draco," Potter whispered against the wet skin, and Draco's back arched on its own accord,

"Potter, you have to stop doing that. You have to stop." He muttered, although his body was more than ready to receive some more.

Potter's cock felt too good; pressed against him like that, if only they weren't wearing any clothes, ah.

It made him think about the various things he could do with Potter, but even with his low moral he knew it would be classified as SAPUS, Sexual Abuse of a Person Under Spell, and Potter would send him straight to Azkaban for it.  
He might possibly go to Azkaban ever for all this he was doing right now. Why wasn't he having a guilty conscience right now?

He forced his eyes open and tried to keep his body still, not to let himself answer Potter's small pushing movements,

"Potter," He hissed, "Tell me. Can't you remember anything? How about the time I broke your nose?"

Potter lifted his head, the tongue left Draco's skin wet and craving for more. Potter watched Draco in the eyes and lifted his eyebrows,

"I do remember everything, I remember it all," Then he leaned closer and pressed his lips against Draco's, although Draco's hands flew against his chest with force, pushing him away.

Draco turned his head to break the kiss, "Potter! I need you to think rationally! How about sixth year! Think about it! Think about how you felt back then, you've always hated me!"

The last words were turning into a whine, because Potter was grabbing Draco's head, trying to force it stay in place so he could plant soft kisses on the corners of Draco's mouth.

Draco was trying to push him away but the hands on his face tightened, and Draco's lips pursed without his own will.  
That made him narrow his eyes, he muttered with his pursed lips, Potter kissing them softly all the while,

"You idiot, let me go."

"I'll let you go on one condition," Potter muttered in between the kisses, he was rubbing himself against Draco like he couldn't stop and Draco's hands were somehow powerless to fight back the assault.

"What's that?" Draco muttered and tried to press his lips shut, but Potter still kept kissing them, and it was awful because Draco wanted so badly to surrender to it, to give in, but he couldn't.

Potter would kill him for this.

"Let's have sex, and then I'll leave you alone for a while," Potter said and sounded exceptionally serious.

Draco grabbed the boy's head and looked him in the eyes, "You would leave me alone afterwards?"

He wasn't thinking about having sex with Potter - well alright, maybe he was thinking, but he wasn't going to do it.  
Not now, not ever, not with this unreal Potter.

"For a moment, yes." Potter sounded and looked serious.

Draco blinked and muttered quietly, "I miss that tone. Where are you?"

Potter blinked too, and stared at Draco for a moment before suddenly kissing him furiously.

Draco moaned and tried to fight back, but the permafrost inside him was making cracking sounds again, closer to an unstoppable final breaking point, and he gave in.

Potter's tongue was all over his mouth, brushing and sweeping his tongue, and the lips were sucking him so hard he wondered if Potter would eventually eat him alive.

The Gryffindor was rubbing against him, gods it felt good, but he had to make it stop, he was the only one who was responsible for them.

He grabbed Potter's head tightly, and held it still, "Open your eyes," his whisper was hoarse, "Potter, look at me."

Potter opened his eyes, which were wearing a veil of lust, dark pupils eclipsing the green,

"Potter, you have to listen to me, and do everything I say from now on. Do you trust me?"

Potter nodded with effort, and Draco tried to sound firm, "Good. I want you to do everything I say, I need you to believe my every word and know that I mean what I say."

Potter simply nodded again, but Draco didn't know if the Gryffindor could be trusted in anything,

"You need to tell Granger and Weasley if you're ever coming to meet me. You need to go to classes and act like you don't like me. You need to eat in the Great Hall without staring at me the whole time. You can't touch me in public places. Okay? Can you do all that for me?"

Potter was making hesitant, thoughtful faces, as if thinking was taking a lot of effort. Finally the Gryffindor whispered, "I'll try. Can I fuck you?"

Draco made a small whining noise, and muttered, "You know what? You can fuck me one day, but only after we have gotten the curses off from you. Okay?"

Potter looked thoughtful, and made constantly rubbing movements like he was unable to stop,

"Do you think I'm under a curse?" Potter muttered with hazy eyes, and tried to kiss Draco again.

Draco kept his head still, "Yes! Yes, you are. Do you believe me?"

Potter nodded, "If you say so."

Draco gave him a small smile and brushed the boy's hair. Why did Potter have to be so cute, even while acting like a horny dog?

Potter looked suddenly serious again, "Draco, I really need to. I need to have sex with you."

Draco blinked and the picture was suddenly coming clearer, like someone had just melted the frost from a window glass,

"What happens if you can't have sex with me?"

Potter shook his head a little, like clearing his mind, "I don't know, but I need it really badly."

Draco swallowed; the situation wasn't funny in the least, "How does it feel?"

The mental image of a horny dog disappeared and was replaced by a Potter, who would _crucio_ himself as soon as he curses were lifted off.

Potter had hated him the day he'd stomped out of the room, a week ago. The real Potter hated Draco, and would possibly strangle them both if he ever got normal again. It was difficult to keep that thought in mind.

Potter gave a small smile, "I feel like my whole body is on fire."

Draco's eyes widened a little, "So it hurts?"

Potter nodded and muttered, "I can't help it. I need your body."

Draco didn't tell the boy stop the rocking, small thrusting movements. Yes, the situation wasn't funny at all.

There was nothing funny about the Boy Who Lived, who was a slave of a curse, making him do things he would normally never do. The curse was like _imperius_, Draco thought.

Draco felt sorry for him. What if the roles were reversed? What if Draco was under that curse and was rubbing himself against someone he really hated, like Weasley? The thought made him sick.

"Poor thing," Draco muttered and stroked Potter's hair.

Potter closed his eyes, and all the while he kept rocking, rocking against Draco, searching for relief, and Draco felt somewhat sad about it.

"Let me fuck you," Potter whispered, pleading.

Draco swallowed, "I will, as soon as you're free from the curses."

Potter frowned, keeping his eyes closed, rocking and rocking, "Can you rub me off?"

Draco took a deep breath, and cold shivers were running down his back, Salazar how much he wanted to do it all,

"Not tonight, Harry, not tonight." He whispered.

Potter sighed, frustrated, and kept thrusting, slowly, like he was fighting it back.

He whispered barely audibly, "You don't like me."

A tear fell on Draco's cheek from the closed eyes above him, "That's not true. I do like you. I like you in reality, whereas in reality you hate me, Harry."

He felt so sorry for this cursed Gryffindor, he thought it would be alright if the real Potter hated him for this, as he pulled the boy's head down and kissed him.

Potter's lips were gentle at first but then they became more demanding, the tongue pushing in Draco's mouth with unnecessary force.

Draco surrendered to it with the knowledge that the curses could be broken any day now, and if Potter would hate him forever, then he would at least have had a couple of kisses with him.

It was better than nothing, although it wasn't with the real Harry Potter. It wasn't with the one who really hated him, and who Draco used to hate back.

Potter's lips were panting against Draco's mouth, "Let me suck you off then, I'd be good, you'd like it."

Draco groaned in pain, "I wish I could, but I can't."

Potter gave an exasperated moan, "But you'd like it, I promise."

Draco kissed him, just to shut his mouth, and stroked his hair, wishing he could do that again some other time too.

Potter broke the kiss, "I wouldn't tell anyone. Let me do it."

Draco moaned, and almost felt like crying with frustration. His cock was aching too!  
His loins were on fire without any damned curse, why did it have to be like this?

"Potter, I need you to believe me when I say this. I want it but we can't do it. We can do it once you're free from the curses, okay?"

Potter refused to open his eyes, he was breathing through his mouth, sounding breathless.

"Look at me," Draco said, and Potter opened his eyes, they were filled with tears but Draco wasn't intimidated by that, because this wasn't the real Harry Potter.

This was someone who looked like Harry but wasn't him, "You believe me, right?"

Potter nodded, and all the while he was rocking, and Draco wondered if he could let Potter rub himself off against Draco.

Would the real Potter think it was the wrong thing to do?  
Draco could explain to him, that he couldn't look at the Gryffindor in such pain. Would the real Potter believe him?

Potter's movements were slow, like he was already tired with it, but still couldn't stop.

The sight was so beautiful and sad, this was like a daydream come true, and a nightmare at the same time.  
Draco had no idea what he should do.

"Draco, help me," Potter moaned, and it sounded painful enough, and it made Draco's chest ache.

"Shush, okay, I will. I know what we can do," Draco muttered and stroked the boy's hair.

Potter was staring at him in the eyes; the glint of hope was shining through all the sadness,

"Can I suck you off?" Potter asked, almost excited.

Draco smiled gently and shook his head, "No, but you can keep doing that with a little more force, and I'll do it with you. How's that?"

The real Potter would kill him, but Draco could defend himself by saying that he had thought because they had clothes on, it was more like simple wank with a mate, and not sex with a person you desired.

And! And… Draco had only done it so that Potter wouldn't get a stroke and die in his bed!

That in mind he let all his limbs wrap around Potter, but Potter muttered, "Can't we take our clothes off?"

Draco gave a small smile because of the desperate tone, shook his head and muttered, "You'll like this, I promise."

He pulled Potter into another kiss, and the Gryffindor was suddenly all energetic and lusty, moaning, and pushing against Draco like the Slytherin never expected him to.

Draco was melting under the warm body, and wrapped his legs even tighter around Potter's legs, to get closer, pressure, the friction was wonderful, and he could feel Potter's cock through his nightwear.

It would've been a lot better without the clothing, Potter was right about that, but this was the best he could do without thinking he was abusing the cursed Gryffindor.

Potter was making all kinds of lusty noises in the back of his throat while he was kissing Draco, giving Draco's cock that wonderful pressure and rubbing.

Draco made a small whimper in the back of his throat when he realised he would come too, he hadn't thought about it, but of course he would, and it would happen too soon.

Potter started licking and biting Draco's neck; and the Slytherin threw his head back, moaning.

It was alright to give in, because Potter was under a curse, and who knew if Draco was too, he could always say he thought he was under something.  
Under something else than Potter. Except under Potter was better than being under a curse. Under Potter felt perfect, so he moaned again.

Potter's lips were sucking his neck, marking him, he didn't mind, he simply kept moaning, because he felt so good.  
Potter panted in his ear, "I love it when you moan like that, ah, so hot…"

Draco pushed up against him, loving it, Potter's body felt so good on him, ohhh...

"So good," He hissed, and grabbed Potter's arse harder, forcing the boy deeper against him, and he was rocking back and forth too, and oh gods, he would come soon, too soon.

Potter made his cock feel perfect, his thoughts were blurring, and he sucked Potter's neck hard to stop himself from screaming as the orgasm was suddenly getting closer, fast.

It started to beat like a drum inside him, louder, and louder, and uh,  
"So close," he gasped and threw his head back, moaning as it came too loud, and drummed through his body, making it arch under Potter.

He held his breath, and let the orgasm beat him violently, he was shaking, and Potter was there, burying his face on Draco's neck and moaning delightfully.

He was still shaking and fingers strained tight over Potter's arse when the Gryffindor finally reached his release and literally shouted aloud against Draco's neck.

After a couple more of those softer rocking movements, the Gryffindor finally became all limp and panted against Draco's skin, exhausted.

He made a small whimper of exhaustion, and Draco smiled as he let his fingers loosen on the boy's arse, let his fingers run up the sweaty back of Potter's shirt, and settled for holding the boy near in a gentle way.

He was breathless, and happy.

"Thank you, Draco, I love you," Pottered muttered against Draco's neck. Draco smiled, and felt like kissing Potter, but was too tired to even turn his head.

His fingers were in the back of Potter's neck, stroking the skin, feeling the shorter hairs there, he kissed Potter's neck gently, and muttered, "I wish that was true."

Potter muttered, "It is true."

Draco laughed and kept stroking the Gryffindor's neck gently until Potter lifted his head and planted a soft kiss on Draco's lips.

Draco felt way too content to start fighting at this point, the damage was done, Potter would kill him, everything was alright, so he kissed him back, gently and then muttered,

"Poor Potter, if you had any idea what's going on."

Potter lifted his head, "What do you mean?"

Draco looked him in the eyes and stroked the Gryffindor's hair, he loved the way it felt under his fingers, so soft,

"I simply meant that you wouldn't be saying that without the curses upon you. You will hate yourself when this is all over."

Potter blinked, and frowned, "I don't like it when you say that. I love you, and nothing can change that."

Draco gave him a smile, and kept stroking, "Alright, whatever you say, Harry."

Potter's lips reflected his smile back, and the Gryffindor was about to lean into a kiss, when Draco said with a soft voice,

"I think you should go back to your own bed now."

Potter shook his head, "No, I want to sleep with you."

Draco grinned, "On top of me?"

Potter smiled, "Exactly."

Draco sighed and debated with himself, all the while stroking the wonderful, dark hair.  
Could he let Potter sleep in here? No, of course not. Weasley and Granger would – oh Merlin, he was so tired with all this fighting back.

He muttered to Potter with the softest voice he could form, "I'll let you sleep here with one condition."

Potter smiled, softly, his finger was running on Draco's collarbone, "Mmm?"

"You promised me you would leave me alone for a while after we had sex, and we just did. You can sleep in here, but we can't have sex, and I need you to stop asking for it. Can you do that?"

Draco knew he was being unfair. He was the one who wasn't under a curse, he should've kept Potter in a distance, and fought back, instead of asking the cursed one try to stay in control.

The problem was that he wasn't able to fight back, because he wanted Potter too much already.  
He wanted to have sex, lots of it, and he knew he would surrender again the moment Potter started rubbing against him.

Potter raised his eyebrows a little but then leaned down to lick Draco's collar bones, Draco hissed,  
"Stop it, or I'll levitate you back to Gryffindor tower."

"Okay, I'll do my best. Can I sleep on top of you?" Potter muttered, and smiled so sweetly, there was no way Draco could push him away now,

"Okay but I'll push you down if I can't sleep," Draco muttered, and Potter was about to kiss him again, but he turned his head, so the lips smacked against his cheek,

"Time to sleep, Harry, goodnight." Draco closed his eyes and pressed his lips in a tight line so that Potter would understand not to kiss him.

"Goodnight, my love," Potter muttered, and gave him a soft kiss anyway, before lying down right there, on Draco's chest and wrapping his arms a little too tightly around Draco.

Draco sighed, he was exhausted, and stroked Potter's hair until he fell asleep, content, wishing it was the real Potter, and not the cursed one.

ooOoOoo

The next morning Draco woke up, and found the Gryffindor spooning him tightly, rubbing his hard cock against Draco's arse. Draco groaned,

"Potter, you have to go. Weasley and Granger are going to hang me if they find you here. They're probably looking for you everywhere already. Stop rubbing and go!"

The Gryffindor moaned and his hand was a little too near to Draco's cock right now, "Potter, I'm serious! Get out of here this minute!"

Draco felt well rested, but that only meant he would take the responsibility over Potter's behavior around him.  
He would have to be strong. He wouldn't let any sexual encounters happen before Potter was back to normal.  
He would keep a close eye on them both, and make sure nothing, absolutely nothing, sexual would be going on between them.

"Draco…" Potter moaned but his cock was now between Draco's arse cheeks, making fairly familiar movements, Draco frowned,

"Potter!"

"Draco, ah…" Potter's fingers were clutching Draco's hipbones unnecessarily hard, the Gryffindor was too tightly against Draco's back,

"Potter, I need you to s–"

"Uh, Draco, uh…" Potter moaned and his fingers were too tight, and he was pressing his cock too firmly, rubbing it, pressing his whole body against Draco.  
Draco already knew based on the panting, the Gryffindor was too close to be able to stop it.

So Draco shut his eyes, sighed, and listened to Potter's gasps and whines. He got too turned on by it, and tried to stay still as the boy kept moving against him.  
Potter moaned loudly, when he came, and Draco could feel every little shudder that coursed through Potter's body.

He could feel his night pants get damp where Potter was shooting his warm load, and Draco wondered if Potter was wearing any pants right now.

He kept still, letting Potter pant against the back of his neck, sending pleasant shivers down Draco's back.

He was rock hard, and wanted nothing more than to turn around and hiss at the dark haired boy 'suck me, my Chosen One, suck me', but he bit his lip to stop himself in time.

He swallowed all the saliva that kept gathering in his mouth because Potter's wet cock was still rubbing against his arse.

Potter was the hottest thing ever; he knew that now without a doubt. He could probably come just by listening to Potter's moans.

"Draco," Potter panted, and kissed Draco's clothed shoulder. Draco reached out, past the curtain of the bed, and pulled his wand on the bed.

He cast a quick cleaning spell on Potter, then on himself (although last night's traces couldn't be spelled off anymore, the pants would require some proper House Elf work).

He swallowed some more of the saliva that kept forming in his mouth, and forced his mouth to work,

"Potter, I need you to go now. Go and find Weasley and Granger, and spend the day with them, okay? Can you remember what I told you last night? Don't stare at me, don't touch me et cetera. Can you do that?"

Potter was stroking Draco's stomach gently, "Are you mad at me?"

Draco sighed, "No, I'm not mad at you at all. I simply need you to go now, okay?"

Potter made a small sound of protest but did sit up, and Draco turned on his back, to take a look at _his_ not real Potter.

Merlin, the boy looked so hot and cute, dark hair all messier than usual, green eyes sparkling, and cheeks faintly red with that satisfied afterglow, the softest smile on the perfect lips.

Draco was melting again, like the permafrost inside him had noticed he was actually in a desert right now, lying in the sun, before Potter's eyes -

"I'll do my best so that you'll be very satisfied with me," The sweetest wizard on the planet muttered, and Draco groaned softly.

Potter eyes shifted from Draco's eyes all the way down to the tent on Draco's pants, but Draco was faster and grabbed Potter's hand,

"Don't even think about, you sex addict. Now, go, or I'll levitate you out."

To make his threat more intimidating, he pointed his wand at Potter, who kept smiling like there was nothing to worry about although Draco Malfoy, the ex-Death Eater was pointing his wand at him,

"Give me a kiss, and then I'll go, I promise" Potter was already crawling on top of him, brushing Draco's cock a bit unnecessarily while doing so, and pressed his lips on Draco's, softly.

Draco kissed him back, but made sure the tempo was slow and peaceful, he didn't need any more temptation than he already had.  
Lips were brushing his, wet, and gentle, oh why this couldn't be the real Harry Potter kissing him, just like this, oh.

He pushed the boy away gently, the lips separated reluctantly, and Draco missed their touch already.

All the words he could form were, "Go, Harry…"

He opened his eyes slowly to look into the green, sparkling ones, and Potter muttered, "I'll see you later. I love you."

The words hit Draco like a punch on the stomach, and he was incapable of moving or saying anything.

Potter got up, pulled the curtain open and picked up his invisibility cloak (how irresponsible to leave it on the floor, for Merlin's sake!) from the floor and smiled at Draco before vanishing underneath it.

Draco watched the door of the room open, and then close. He pulled the curtain shut, wrapped his fist lazily around his cock, rubbed himself slowly, wishing it was Potter stroking him.

Everything had changed.

ooOoOoo

Potter was staring at him at breakfast, smiling but not eating. Draco frowned, and mouthed 'don't stare!'.

Potter dropped his eyes on the plate before leaving the Great Hall.

Draco didn't see him in classes, or lunch, or dinner, but Weasley and Granger kept giving him glances, which didn't really say anything.

He was somewhat worried but felt certain either the two Gryffindors or the headmistress would have informed him if Potter's condition got worse.

ooOoOoo

Potter didn't come to his bed that night, although Draco had trouble sleeping, waiting for him to show up.  
He missed Potter; he missed the lips, and all the sweet nonsense that had kept escaping from the Gryffindor's lips.

He knew he should calm down, suffer the loss and move on. Maybe they had healed Potter already, maybe that was why Potter didn't want to see him.

He should stop fantasizing. He could never have Potter in reality, never.  
Yet Potter had made him crave after things he didn't know he wanted, like… those soft words, and… warm, loving body.

He hadn't thought about it, because he hadn't let anyone get so close in a long, long time.

He had forgotten how it felt, when someone was touching him, gently, like Potter did, and what it felt like to touch someone, how soft Potter's hair felt under his fingers.

He sighed, and hugged his pillow. He couldn't remember when he had had this bad of a crush on someone the last time. It might just be that he hadn't felt this strongly about anyone before.

Draco fell into restless dreams of a very loving Gryffindor, luckily he could have him in his dreams at least; the real Harry Potter, who didn't hate him, but loved him.


	5. Tonight

_**ooO Tonight Ooo**_

The next day Draco woke up feeling disoriented and worried, "Harry?"  
He turned around but the Gryffindor wasn't there, and he realised he had simply been half asleep, thinking Potter had been sleeping with him.

He sat up, and sighed before pulling the curtain open. Blaise was standing in front of the mirror, fixing his tie.  
He saw Draco from the reflection, and asked, "Still worried about Potter?"

Draco made a noncommittal sound before standing up and going towards the shower, he was about to close the door of the bathroom, when Blaise said,

"He'll be fine, don't worry about him."

Draco made another noise without a proper response and closed the door. He stood in the shower for a long time.

He felt certain Potter had been healed. Otherwise Potter would have contacted him in some way.  
Potter must hate him again.  
He should be prepared in case Potter would hex him the next time they met.

On breakfast he was really starting to get worried when he didn't see Potter. He met Granger's gaze, and mouthed 'where is he?'.

Granger pulled a piece of parchment from her pocket, scribbled something, and spelled it to fly, take a long route across the ceiling, and land on Draco's empty plate.

Draco opened it, the note said,

_Nothing new. We're keeping him in surveillance since he's become impossible and everyone would notice if we brought him anywhere public. We keep telling everyone he hurt himself while he was flying, and that he's in hospital wing, but he's actually in his room in the Gryffindor tower. I'll let you know if there's any change.  
McGonagall is puzzled, it's apparently difficult to find out the exact curses, because it's hard to tell which of the symptoms belong to which curse._

Draco looked at her and nodded.

ooOoOoo

In the evening it happened; Hermione Granger stomped into Draco's room while he was doing his homework. When Draco realised who entered the room, he also knew who was behind Granger, pushing past her, and in the next seconds there was an armful of Gryffindor sweetness against him.

Draco wrapped his arms around Potter without caring about anything else, the Gryffindor was whining against Draco's neck,  
"Draco, Draco, I missed you."

"Where have you been?" Draco asked, while thinking Potter might accidentally strangle Draco with his limbs, currently wrapped tightly around his neck. An unexplainable relief washed over Draco, so strongly he wondered when he'd been that relieved last time. Oh, right, back in the summer, when Potter had done his miraculous testimony and saved Draco's arse.

"They didn't let me come. I hate them!" Potter turned his head enough to glare at Granger over his shoulder.

Draco's eyes narrowed, "Care to explain, Granger? Why the hell didn't you let him come to me?"

"I'm so sorry, Harry, you know I am, but you tried to kill Ron. We didn't know what to do!" Granger tried to look determined, but Draco could see how guilty she felt.  
Potter should have killed both the Weasel and Granger, if they had been keeping Potter away from his rightful owner. Draco shouted,

"I particularly don't care if Harry tried to kill the Weasel, but that doesn't explain why you wouldn't let him come here."

Draco gritted his teeth, he was furious and barely managed to resist saying all the insult that were forming on top of his tongue.  
All he could think about was that he could have spent the past two days, and one night, with the lovely, cursed Harry Kitten Potter, whom he had been missing even more than he cared to admit to himself.

Granger was fighting back tears, and tried to set her jaw, "The curses had gotten worse when he left your room the other morning!"

Draco felt like someone just pulled the rug from under his feet, "What?"

"Ever since Harry returned to Gryffindor tower that morning, he's been all over the place. He constantly tried to leave to find you, he won't talk to me or Ron; simply says he hates us. The reason why I'm here now, is because Harry hasn't eaten ever since he spent the night in here, and he hasn't slept either."

Suddenly Draco's kitten seemed more helpless, and smaller on Draco's arms, and the Slytherin's throat felt constricted,

"What does McGonagall say about that? How did you manage to keep Harry away from me?"

Potter's hands were currently running down Draco's back, and then they disappeared underneath Draco's shirt, and Draco shivered. It was a good thing Draco was facing Granger, and she couldn't see behind his back right now.

"McGonagall had to stun Harry to get him to the hospital wing," Granger began crying but Draco didn't blame her,

"And Madam Pomfrey had no idea what to do, because Harry simply wouldn't listen to anyone, and was aggressive. She said usually the symptoms of a love potion can be relieved temporarily with a potion, but because there is another curse on him too, the potion didn't help at all!"

Draco swallowed, seemed like Kitten Potter was in trouble, "You still didn't answer my question. How did you manage to keep him in the Gryffindor tower?"

Granger hid her face on her hands, "We um… tied him up, gave him some calming potions, and… um… took his wand."

"WHAT?" Draco shouted, and tried to resist the urge to reach for his wand, and send the mudblood for a lifelong journey on Pluto,  
"You bloody idiots!"

Granger was weeping helplessly, "He tried to kill Ron! Madam Pomfrey gave us some potions that could be used in situations when there are more curses than one on the victim, but… oh Harry, I'm so sorry. We didn't know what to do! I took him here so that maybe you could try to make him eat or sleep. Honestly, Malfoy, we are at a loss. I can't understand how no-one finds out what's wrong with him."

Potter was trying to kiss Draco's neck, and Draco muttered to his ear softly, "Darling, what did I tell you about public shows of affection?"

Potter stopped. Draco narrowed his eyes at Granger,

"I am appalled, Granger. Even every bloody idiot, like you, should know that when the victim is under more than one curses, the condition gets worse faster than with only one curse! And it had nothing to do with the fact that Potter spent that one night in here, so you should have simply let him come to me!"

Granger narrowed her eyes back, "Oh really? If it's common knowledge, then why didn't McGonagall or Madam Pomfrey know that?"

Draco swallowed. Where had he read that? He had certainly read that somewhere, just a while ago,

"Well alright, maybe it was limited to some certain types of potions then. But it's quite clear to me, that this is exactly what has happened with Mr. Kitten here!"

Granger stared at him and muttered, "Draco Malfoy, I swear to you, if you know anything about these curses, and won't share it with me, I will spell your balls off and boil – "

"I already told you I want him to get better too! I told you I prefer the real one over this. I promised McGonagall I would help, and here I am, and I will help him. No wonder he hates your lot, if you are treating him worse than my father treated our House Elves! Get out of here Granger, get out, and stay out of my sight! It is my turn to help him now, and I'm sure he will be feeling a lot better when I have managed to make him eat and sleep. You will see."

Granger narrowed her eyes at Draco, but spoke to Harry, "Harry, I'm sorry. We don't know how to help you but we are doing our best all the time. You have to believe me. Harry, we love you."

Potter didn't say anything, and Draco simply said, "Go."

Granger wiped her eyes and sighed, but turned to leave, taking one more glance at Harry, and muttering, "If you hurt him – "

"You hurt him, Granger! Not me!" Draco's eyes were narrowed.

Granger left, and the room became so quiet it hurt Draco's ears.  
He tried to pull away from the Gryffindor, but Potter tried his best not to let him,

"Harry, you can let go now. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Potter loosened his grip and looked Draco in the eyes, "Draco, I love you."

Draco gave a curt smile, and sighed in relief, "I know. Would you like to eat something?"

Potter shook his head, "I can't eat. I need your skin, Draco…"

Potter was trying to pull Draco's shirt off, and Draco let him do that, "Harry, I know you need me but you need to eat too. How about some sweets?"

Potter was tearing his own shirt off with force, "I told you, I can't eat. I need your skin, you have no idea how bad my skin aches."

Draco didn't know what to do, but figured it was better to continue this conversation in his bed. He pulled the curtain open, and suddenly Potter was there, pushing Draco in the bed with all his strength.

Draco went with the pushing, not fighting back, and ended up on his back, muttering, "Calm down, we're in no hurry, it's going to be fine."

He watched calmly as Potter was impatiently trying to open Draco's trousers. So impatiently, it almost hurt to watch. Potter said with an almost angry voice,

"Draco, I've been on fire for what feels like eternity. I thought I was going to die. I need to feel your skin, or I will burn to death."

Potter was pulling his trousers off, and Draco let him do that, unable to decide whether this should be allowed or not,

"I know, I know you are in pain but it's going to get better soon. Everything's going to get better, you'll see."

Potter fumbled with his own trousers, and got rid of them with a record-breaking speed,

"I know, you'll help me. Help me now, Draco, help me."

Next the Gryffindor was trying to pull down Draco's underwear, and the Slytherin muttered, "Can't you leave them on? You'll be fine even if we're not completely naked."

He had permanent silencing charms around his bed, but he quickly cast a new one, just in case. Then he grabbed Potter's glasses and slipped his hand behind the curtain to place them on his bedside table.

"It feels better this way, trust me." Potter said and was already banishing his underwear, and Draco hated himself a little as he let his eyes roam the Gryffindor's body.

Potter was hard, Potter was hot, and Draco's cock was responding to the sight eagerly. Potter practically jumped all over him, and pressed tightly against him until he got every inch of his body against Draco's.

The Slytherin couldn't help but smile, as he wrapped his arms around the Kitten Potter and asked, "Feeling any better?

Potter weight, Potter's warmth, Potter's skin, everything, all for Draco. Potter was sucking his neck, sending cold shivers down Draco's back, "Yes, but I need so much more. Have you ever been rock hard for two whole days?"

Potter's cock was rubbing against his, and his cock was getting harder all the time, he moaned, "No, I haven't."

"Well it hurts like hell. You have no idea how bad it hurts. I'm constantly burning, and it hurts so bad I can't even think about anything else."

Draco let his fingers curl around the soft hair in the back of Potter's neck, while his other hand was travelling Potter's back, all the way down to his arse, "Poor thing"

Potter sucked his neck and pushed harder against him, "Draco, let's have sex. Let's fuck."

Draco grabbed the Gryffindor's arse more tightly, "Honey, we can't. But this is just as good."

Potter lifted his head and kissed Draco with such force Draco felt like he was under an attack by a hungry Werewolf.

He let himself push and rub against Potter, and it felt so good, Potter's cock really was hard. Not just hard, but very, very hard. He made a sound in the back of his throat, and Potter released him from the kiss to mutter,

"Draco, I love your voice,"

Draco didn't bother opening his eyes, simply pushed his tongue out to reach Potter's lips, and Potter kissed him again.

Potter pushing against him was the best thing he had ever felt, it felt amazing. Possibly only because it was Harry Potter, the magical Saviour, and the Saint.

He moaned and grabbed Potter's arse harder, thrusting to get more friction. Merlin how much he wanted to ask Potter to fuck him, the thought made him moan again, and Potter began sucking his neck.

Potter was so wonderfully wild, making rough movements, causing Draco's cock cry in joy.

The Gryffindor tried to place his hand between their bodies, but Draco stopped him, "Harry, uh, no…no hands."

He was frustrated, and Potter was too because Potter moaned in a pained way. Potter was suffering, Draco knew he was.  
The Slytherin wrapped his legs tighter and tighter around Potter to get closer.

"Touch me," Potter panted against Draco's ear, Draco moaned, he really loved Potter's voice too.

"I will, as soon as the cur –"

"No! I want you to touch me now. Please." Potter panted and rocked his hips with force.

Draco moaned and kissed his bare shoulder, then neck, then stayed there, kissing, under the boy's right ear.  
He whispered, "Harry, I'm sorry, I – "

"No! Draco! I need you to touch me, please, please, touch me," Potter whined, and sounded like he was in terrible pain, possibly about to start crying or getting violent if he didn't get what he wanted.

"Potter, you should have let me finish. I was saying I'm sorry because I know you will kill me, but I have to do this."

He reached for Potter's cock and wrapped his fingers tightly around it, not caring if their position was suitable for it or not, he rubbed and pumped with force.

Potter was moaning against his neck, muttering nonsense, "Love that, don't stop, please, don't stop."

Draco moaned and pumped harder, Potter's cock was perfect, so hot and slick with pre-come, and responding to Draco's touch like he was the wand's owner.

"Ah, Draco, don't stop, so good," Potter's moans were making him feel like he might come just by listening to it, and he had to place his other hand there as well, to give his own cock some relief.

Potter moved just enough to let both Draco's hands rub them better, and Potter's arms were shaking with the effort.

Draco watched his own hands, and the two cocks sliding between his fists, he moaned, he loved the sight, oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh…

Potter gasped for breath and shuddered slightly, then released a high pitched moan, and Draco's eyes were suddenly staring into the green gaze.

Without the glasses, Potter's eyes were so green right now.

Potter's eyes were half-lidded and lusty, and he stared right back at Draco, and moaned.  
It was even sexier when they were looking into each other's eyes, and Draco was so close, he panted,

"So close, so good…"

"Me too, don't stop," Potter was shuddering, and Draco drew hasty breaths, as the orgasm was getting too close.

"Watch me in the eyes, when you come," Potter muttered, and gasped for breath.

Draco grinned and panted, he was so close, "I'm coming already,"

Potter's eyes were glimmering, and smiling. Draco bit his lower lip, and let himself moan in the back of his throat.  
He didn't know if he could manage not to close his eyes and throw his head back, but he tried,  
"Uh, Harry, I... – "

He gasped for breath as his whole body got rigid, and his both hands came to halt, he stared right into the green eyes and he was coming, and coming, all over Potter' cock, and the green eyes were devouring him.

He gasped and shuddered, and tried to remember to move his right hand which was still on Potter's pulsing cock, "Ah, Draco, don't stop…"

Draco swallowed and panted, and kept pumping furiously, just to see Potter squeeze his eyes shut for a moment before opening them again.

Potter drew a sharp breath, and imitated Draco, trying not to move or close his eyes, as his body was shaking, and his come was splashing all over Draco.

The green eyes wide, and staring, pupils narrowing in pleasure.

Draco grinned, and kept staring into the green eyes, and Potter started breathing again, panting, and whole body shaking, "Draco, oh…"

Draco released the Gryffindor's cock and wrapped his both arms lazily around the boy's lower back, Potter dropped his whole weight on Draco and buried his face on Draco's neck.

They both kept taking hasty breaths for a while before managing to reach a more normal rhythm.

Draco's both hands were covered in come, but he didn't care, he rubbed the seed over Potter's skin, as he pulled the boy in a tighter hug.

He breathed in Potter's neck. He liked the way Potter's smelled, so good, Potter was perfect in every way.  
He sighed, content, and closed his eyes.

Potter kissed his neck, and muttered, "You're too hot."

Draco laughed suddenly, and replied, "You know, you're too hot. Hot, sexy and cute on top of that."

Potter kissed his neck again, and again, marking him, "No, I'm not, but you are. Draco, you're amazing, so good, I love you."

The words hit him again, like Potter had punched him in a very sensitive place, and he couldn't say anything.

He wrapped his arms a little tighter around the Gryffindor and pressed his face tightly against Potter's neck, squeezing his eyes shut, and taking a deep breath.

Potter's hands were everywhere, stroking his skin gently, on his neck, on the back of his neck, on his hair.

Potter's lips were caressing his ear, and shoulder, and neck, and finally Draco pulled back enough to allow the boy to catch his lips.

Instead Potter planted soft kisses in the corners of his mouth before planting one in the middle of Draco's waiting lips, teasing.

Draco breathed in, stealing the air from Potter's mouth just before the boy kissed him, gently, and Draco moaned with the sensation.

Potter's lips were warm, and wet, tempting, telling sweet things without words. Draco brushed his tongue over Potter's lips, and into his mouth. Potter met his tongue, calmly, brushing.

Draco pulled away and kissed Potter's shoulder, before hiding his face on the boy's neck again. He stayed there, taking deep breaths.

Potter's stomach grumbled; Draco frowned, and muttered softly, "Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

Potter laughed, "It's past dinner time already. I'm not hungry for food, I'm hungry for you."

Draco smiled contentedly, "I know but you should eat some food anyway, sweetheart."

He couldn't remember if he had ever called anyone 'sweetheart' before. He wasn't sure but he thought he might've already called Potter a lot of things he hadn't ever called anyone before, but it felt right.

It wasn't like him, but it felt right. Every word he said suited this Harry Potter perfectly. The Gryffindor was made out of all those things, all sweetness and honey.

"I know but I can't. It would come back up, I know it would, so I can't. But maybe I could drink you…"

The Gryffindor lifted his head and gazed at Draco dreamily, smiling. Draco's lips curved into a smile,  
"What do you mean?"

Potter leaned down and whispered in his ear, like he was telling a secret, "I'd like to drink your… cum."

The whisper sent shivers down Draco's back, "You can't do that, Harry, but I could give you white chocolate."

Potter lifted his head and lifted his eyebrows excitedly, "And that would be code language for what exactly?"

Draco smiled softly, "Code language for real white chocolate, I'm sure Blaise has some in his drawer."

Potter's eyes flashed, and Draco recognized it and froze. The real Harry Potter was back.

"Blaise? You're thinking about him! I knew you were with him! How dare you, you're mine! Mine!"

This expression Draco knew well, "Potter? What are you talking about? No, I haven't been with him. I said he might have chocolate…"

"And how would you know that? Of course you would, you slut! You've been fucking him all this time, haven't you! That's why you don't love me! That's why you won't have se – "

"WHAT? Potter! Shut the hell up, you idiot! He's just a friend! How dare you call me a slut, huh?"

Potter was gritting his teeth, almost growling, and said, "I'll kick his arse!"

Potter was trying to get up, but Draco wrapped all his limbs around the Gryffindor, and shouted,  
"Potter! Stop this! I do love you! Alright? I do! Stop this nonsense right this minute, or I won't have sex with you ever again!"

Potter froze and then relaxed, but his jaw felt hard against Draco's shoulder as the boy was gritting his teeth.

Draco frowned. The situation was really getting out of hand again. He didn't know if he would be able to control Kitten Potter after all.

He would have to use the sex as a weapon, because Potter needed the sex, and he could always threaten him with not giving it, if Potter wasn't taking his orders.

He felt sorry for him at the same time, forgiving anything nasty Potter might call him, because it wasn't Harry Potter, this was a demon that had stolen the Saviour's body and was using his voice.

That made him stroke the boys back soothingly, and mutter, "I am all yours, Harry. I wouldn't be with anyone else, ever."

Potter sighed and started kissing Draco's neck again; Draco relaxed but then asked, "Harry, I need to ask you something, okay?"

Potter lifted his head, the green eyes questioning, "What?"

Draco swallowed, bracing himself for some outburst, "I need to ask you. I'm with you and I wouldn't be with anyone else. But why did you think I might be with someone else?"

Potter clenched his jaw, "Because he likes you."

Draco's eyebrows shot up, "What? No, Harry, no, he doesn't. He's a friend and he hasn't got any feelings whatsoever. Why would you think something like that?"

Potter gritted his teeth, narrowing his eyes, "The card he wrote you."

Draco frowned, "What card?"

"The Valentine's card! The one that was on your bedside table! I read it! So don't try to deny anything!"

"I haven't seen any card, Potter! I have no idea what you're talking about! Where did you see this card? I'm sure you've mistaken, and it hasn't been from Blaise!"

Potter looked angry, "Well… right now it would be in pieces under your bedside table, if anyone hasn't cleaned it up."

Draco frowned and pushed the boy down with force. He got up, and slammed back the hands that were trying to catch him.

He opened the curtain, not giving a fuck if there was an audience, but there wasn't, and he dropped down on all fours, and started looking underneath the bedside table.

It was true. There were pieces of paper and he reached for them.

"I like your position, you know what it's perfect for?" Potter flirted and there was a Gryffindor hand on Draco's bare arse.

He hastily pulled the pieces of paper from under the table and grabbed his wand.  
Seconds later the card was spelled in its original state, and the card had a huge heart in the middle.  
Inside the heart it said,

_Harry loves Draco_

And on the bottom there was a small print with,

_P.S. Enjoy it while you can_

Draco's eyes became wide as he realised what it must mean.  
Blaise!  
Blaise had put the poisons on Potter's pumpkin juice.  
Blaise was behind all this.  
But why? Why would Blaise want to torture Potter like this?

It also meant that Blaise knew what the potions where, and therefor Potter would be saved, because Blaise would know how to cure him.

He sighed, and put the card on his drawer. He got up and walked to Blaise's drawer,

"Hey!" Potter was getting impatient, and Draco looked at him,

"Shush, boy, I'm going to give you a treat." He opened the drawer and rummaged around until he found the box he was looking for.

He walked back to his bed, and pulled the curtain shut, Potter was all over him, kissing and licking his neck, and oh no, Potter was hard again.

"Darling, I need you to lie down for me." Draco murmured in the boy's ear.

Potter threw himself on his back and reached his hands out, apparently waiting for something entirely different than what Draco had in mind.

Draco opened the box and took a piece of white chocolate, "Open your mouth for me, Harry."

He muttered and laid himself next to the boy, crossing his elbow to lean for support on his hand. Potter smiled but said, "I can't eat."

Draco frowned, feigning to be offended, "But these are my favourites. These are handmade! All the way from Wizarding London! I can't be your boyfriend unless you love these too."

Potter's eyes got wider, "But you are my boyfriend already, aren't you?"

Draco blinked, wondering when they had agreed on something like that.

He narrowed his eyes a little, and purred softly, "I won't be unless you like these, love."

Potter smiled, he was clearly enjoying the purring tone. Draco placed the chocolate on Potter's closed lips,

"Harry," He purred, "This is a part of me, you need to love it too."

Potter grabbed his hand, opened his mouth, and devoured Draco's fingers along with the chocolate.

Potter munched the chocolate, but his tongue was more intent on licking Draco's fingers, brushing them. The Gryffindor swallowed the chocolate hastily so he could suck Draco's fingers.

Draco's cock gave a twitch. God damn, Potter was sexy, sucking and licking, just so, ah.

He pulled his fingers out of the boy's mouth, and picked up another chocolate to let Potter repeat his actions.  
This time Potter ate the chocolate even faster so he could moan in the back of his throat while sucking hard on Draco's fingers.

Draco released a soft moan, and pulled his fingers out, they made a plop sound, and that just gave his cock another twitch.

Before he managed to grab the next one, Potter's fingers were on the box. He picked one up and placed it against Draco's lips.

Draco took it between his teeth, and leaned down to kiss Potter, and forced the chocolate in the boy's mouth.

Potter munched it hastily and lapped his chocolate covered tongue all over Draco's mouth.  
Draco's cock was giving him a hard time not to just get up, and push it down Potter's throat too.

He moaned and forced his head up, so he could place another chocolate between Potter's lips.  
Potter was a quick learner, and ate the whole box, while lapping his tongue on Draco's fingers and mouth.

It was so arousing it took all of Draco's self-control not to let it go further from there.

He ended up rewarding his kitten with a long, gentle kiss, and before he knew it, he had ended up on top of Potter, between his thighs and was rubbing himself against the boy,

"Oh no, what am I doing?" He muttered, and tried to pull away from the kiss, but Potter tried to hold him right there, and muttered,

"I love what you're doing, don't stop."

"No, I have to. I have to stop." He pulled away although his cock was reminding him that this was a nice body to be lying on.

He turned on his side, facing away from Potter, and sighed,

"Harry, I need to think for a moment. Don't push your cock between my arse cheeks in the meanwhile."

"Okay," Potter whispered, but his fingers were drawing patterns on Draco's back, sending shivers of pleasure straight to his hard cock.

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think rationally. Blaise would cure Harry Potter tomorrow.  
Potter would hate him, perhaps send him to Azkaban, and Draco… well, he couldn't tell his exact feelings towards Potter, but he knew he would miss this.  
He would miss the touches, the tones, the words, all of it. The two days he had been spending without Potter, and not knowing what the situation was, made him all the more certain of how much he would miss Potter.

Potter's warmth, the way he kept burying Draco in love - artificial of course, but love, nevertheless.  
He felt responsible for the clingy Kitten Potter in a weird way he couldn't remember really having felt before.  
He wanted to look after the boy, keep him safe, help him, and hold him.

He secretly liked the feeling, that Potter wouldn't be able to survive without him; that was a clear fact, Potter would go mad and his skin would burst with the need.

He liked this Potter; that much he knew for sure, so he would enjoy this as long as it lasted.  
If it would end tomorrow, then he would face Potter's hate, revenge, imprisonment and anything Potter would give him.  
He would face the consequences for not being able to hold back now; and tonight he would spend every minute with his loving, artificial Chosen One. Yes, this was his decision.

He turned around and pulled Potter in a tight hug, letting himself moan when Potter's hands roamed his body.  
Potter climbed on top of him, reading Draco's thoughts apparently, and began to rub against him once more.

Draco's body responded automatically and he pulled Potter closer, and tighter against him, like he was drowning and Potter would rescue him.

Potter was sucking his neck, and muttered, "Make love to me."

Draco moaned, "Oh, I wish I could,"

Potter was rubbing against him, hard, Draco's cock loved it, Potter's voice was so soft, tempting like dark magic, "You can, Draco, I want you to do it."

Draco tried to tell himself that it would be too much, it would be too serious. He moaned but asked, "Have you ever been with a boy?"

Potter laughed softly, right into Draco's ear and it sent shivers all over Draco's body, "Of course not, because I'm yours. I love you, Draco, I would never be with anyone else."

Fuck it. Draco couldn't handle this, this was too much, "Potter…"

"Harry…" Potter muttered and kissed his neck again.

"Harry, I… um… I know I really shouldn't but I want to. I want to fuck you so bad." Draco admitted, and squeezed his eyes shut, he took a deep breath.

Maybe the real Harry Potter would lose his memory when he was cured and wouldn't remember what Draco had said.  
Then everything would be okay, right? It wouldn't matter; none of this mattered if Potter would forget it all. Maybe he could_ obliviate_ Potter afterwards.

He would never let Potter know he'd fucked him. He would be a total arsehole, steal the boy's virginity and never let him know. That was his plan, yes.

"Make love to me, Draco," Potter purred, and Draco's heart tried to leap out of his chest at the tone.

His heart had been covered in ice, but now it all cracked into pieces, and started floating, and melting into an ocean. Ocean of pure -

Draco reached his hand out to get his wand from his bedside table, behind the curtain.  
He once again repeated the silencing charm, just in case, before he muttered to Potter, hoarsely,

"Lie down."

Potter almost jumped down, and lay on his back, spreading his thighs. Draco moaned as he sat up and looked at the sight.

Salazar himself would have kneeled and bowed at this creature of purest lust and beauty carved into a human shape,

"Harry, you are the most beautiful boy I've ever seen."

He might be under a curse, who knew, where were these words coming from?

Oh boy, how hard the real Harry Potter would laugh remembering these words, while Draco would be in Azkaban for his abuse of a cursed wizard.

Draco would let him have that joy. The Boy Who Lived deserved to laugh at this, if he survived Draco's abuse enough to ever laugh again.

His conscience was trying to give him warnings.

"Make love to me," Potter muttered with bright green eyes, and Draco's eyes wandered all the way down from the boy's face to his cock.

No, Harry Potter was too beautiful, he would have to let the real Potter know what he had done,

"Harry, we need to do something very important first, and then… then we'll make love, the whole night. But we need to do something else first."

Potter moaned with frustration but Draco already pulled the curtain of the bed open, got up, hastily walked to the table and grabbed some parchment and a quill.

"Harry, I need you to write yourself a letter."

Potter sat up but frowned, "Why?"

Draco sat down next to him, "You need to write down how you feel about me. Here, take these…"

Draco gave the boy the parchment and the quill, and Potter looked at him questioningly, so Draco said,

"Write a letter, Harry. Start by greeting yourself, write 'Hi Harry, it's me, Harry who's under a curse'…"

Potter shook his head, and muttered, "You are crazy," but then he started writing anyway, using the exact words Draco had told him to write.  
When the boy paused, Draco encouraged him, "Then tell yourself how you feel about me. Use my whole name."

He watched Potter's handwriting, the words appeared on the paper, _I'm in love with Draco Malfoy, who is my boyfriend, and the most beautiful, hottest bloke on this planet._

Draco smiled and gave a kiss on the boy's cheek, and when the Gryffindor raised his head a little more to look at Draco, Draco grabbed his face in between his hands, and planted a kiss on the boy's forehead, on the lightning scar.

Harry was smiling. Draco smiled back, and said, "Now sign it, good, and give them to me."

Harry lay back down on his back, apparently waiting for Draco follow him there soon, but first Draco had to write a couple of lines too.

He sighed and stared at Potter's handwriting on the parchment.

It was so weird. The real Potter was… who knew where, and Draco couldn't even really remember what the real Potter was like.  
This cursed version of him had thoroughly messed up Draco's head.

What should he tell the real Potter? He would have to tell that he was about to fuck him, otherwise his guilty conscious would drive him mad if he saw Potter marching around the castle without knowing Draco's cock had been up his arse.

The thought made him smile though. That would be pretty fun in its own way; a payback for the past times.

"What are you thinking?" Potter's voice cut through his thoughts.

Draco closed his eyes and tried to imagine what Potter had looked like on the last day of the war, he tried to fit the Gryffindor in his bed to that image, but they were two different people to him. The Potter that had saved him from the fire, the one who had testified for him, the one who had left this room in fury less than two weeks ago – it was another Potter, and not this one, who was here.

"Potter, I'm writing a letter to you, and I don't know what I should say." Draco muttered.

He sort of wished the real Potter would answer him, throw an insult, so that everything would suddenly be back to its usual state.

"Tell me how you feel about me," Potter muttered softly. Draco opened his eyes slowly, and started writing.

He wrote more lines than he thought he should. He could feel the curious kitten sit up, and watch over his shoulder.

When he was finished, he gently blew on the ink to make it dry faster. Then he took a look at the letter.  
The first part signed by Harry Potter, and the latter by D.M.  
Potter would know who that was.

He folded the parchment, opened his bedside table and picked up an envelope, put the parchment there and sealed it with a simple spell.  
He wrote on the backside _Harry Potter_, and left it on his bedside table,

"Harry. You have to remember to take that with you tomorrow morning if I don't remember to remind you, okay?"

The Boy Who Became a Lover boy placed soft kisses on Draco's shoulder and neck, and whispered, "Yes, I will."

Draco climbed to the bed properly, shut the curtain, and muttered, "Now, where were we, my hungry kitten?"

Potter's eyes were blinking with amusement, and he made a small mewling sound. Draco grinned, and answered the kiss that Potter attacked him with.

They rolled around for a while, because the kitten had apparently thought he might get his dick somewhere nice, but Draco had decided to carry through his plan about what he had written in the letter.

He pressed Potter firmly on his back and watched with lusty eyes as Potter spread his thighs.  
Potter's cock was clearly craving for Draco's attention, so he let his mouth fill with drool, while admiring it.

He still couldn't believe this was happening, and shook his head gently before crawling all over the boy and planting hungry kisses here and there.

He made a lubrication charm and stroked both of their cocks in turn, and muttered, "Since you haven't been with anyone, I need you to place your leg right over here."

He grabbed Potter's leg and placed it on his shoulder, so he got a perfect access to Potter's arse, and started rubbing his fingers on the tight skin.

Potter distracted him, "There's no need for that. It won't hurt one bit."

Draco liked the sight of his fingers on Potter's crack, and he muttered, "What do you mean? Of course it hurts. It hurts like hell, and I don't want to hurt you."

Potter shook his head, but Draco was watching his fingers, his mouth was filling with drool when he pushed his thumb in.

"It won't hurt, Draco, I know it won't hurt. What does hurt, is every minute when you are not inside of me."

Potter sounded serious, so Draco looked him in the eyes, and frowned, "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes! I'm dying to get you inside me so… please."

It was so absurd, Harry Potter, that looked just as serious as sometimes when he was insulting Draco, was using that tone to urge Draco to fuck him.

"Alright," Draco whispered, and pulled his thumb out although he would've enjoyed sinking all of his fingers there.

He made another lubrication charm and muttered, "And you will tell me the minute it hurts, right?"

He didn't think anyone would ever be able to take a cock up their arse without it hurting like hell.

"Yes, make love to me," Potter muttered with a serious expression.

Draco sighed, and placed himself, but instead of watching himself sinking inside Potter, he looked deep in Potter's green eyes, wondering where the real Harry Potter was.

Was he locked up in there somewhere, watching this, would he remember this?

The feeling of heavenly pleasure wrapped around his cock as he pushed, Potter's expression stayed the same although there was a small smile curving the lips.

Draco pushed deeper and deeper, waiting for an order to stop, but it didn't come, and he asked, "Doesn't hurt?"

Potter shook his head gently, "Not one bit. Feels amazing."

Draco frowned a little and reached his fingers on Potter's right nipple, he squeezed it hard, but the boy didn't say anything.

"Doesn't this hurt either?" He questioned.

Potter shook his head gently, "Feels like heaven. I feel like I was burning alive, and you just pulled me into a nice, cool pool."

Draco blinked and whispered, "Is that so?"

Potter moaned, and that made Draco forget all about pain and everything else, he pushed deeper, and leaned forward until he was face to face with the cursed Harry Potter.

If nothing hurt Potter, then he might get Potter in some quite unnatural positions, the thought made him smile.

It would be even more fun if the real Potter could remember this, and remember being in some very unhandsome position. He chuckled.

Potter moaned in pleasure, and muttered, "What's so funny?"

Draco watched him in the eyes, wondering whether the real Potter could hear him, "Nothing, my love, absolutely nothing."

He leaned further in and captured Potter's lips.  
Potter had by now wrapped all his limbs around Draco, and Draco was pumping in and out, thinking it was so tight he might come before even the tenth push.

He moaned against Potter's mouth and Potter's fingers were in his hair, brushing gently, lovingly, and that made Draco slow down his pace a bit.

He didn't want to come, ever. He wanted to stay right here, and he muttered against Potter's lips,

"I feel like that too. You are heaven, Harry. You are my water when I'm burning alive."

It was true, there wasn't any fire that Potter couldn't save him from, and he kissed him again, loving the wet lips that were brushing his, over and over again.

"I want us to come at the same time," Potter muttered when he broke the kiss.

"Okay," Was all that Draco could say, his head was spinning with irrational, dreamy thoughts.

"Let me know when you're close. I want to look in your eyes when we come," Potter whispered against his lips, and Draco opened his eyes, not knowing when he had closed them.

"Yes," He hissed quietly, because he couldn't speak. He closed his eyes again, and loved the feeling of Potter's hands all over him, while he was pushing, in and out, deeper, deeper...

He moaned, when Potter's fingers suddenly hit a nerve in the back of his neck, the Gryffindor's fingers were pressing too deep.

"That's my weak spot, Potter, do that again," He was slurring, but he was feeling so… heavenly, his cock was sending shivers of pleasure through his whole body, and Potter was meeting his thrusts, so perfect.

"Aaah…" He moaned when Potter's fingers were rubbing the back of his neck, and sending some cold shivers down his back.

"Aah I'm close," How could he be this close already, he didn't want to come but he couldn't stop, not at this point.

He panted in Potter's neck, and loved the scent. Potter's voice brushed his ear gently, "Look me in the eyes, Draco."

He lifted his head and forced himself to keep his eyes open although he felt like the nearing orgasm would force them shut. His whole body was filled with lust, need, and ecstasy.

Potter was watching him intensively, green eyes sparkling.

"Look at me, Draco," The boy whispered and Draco stared at him, while the orgasm was building, too close, too close…

Potter's pupils narrowed at the same time as Draco drew in the last hasty breath, and he was surfing on the waves of pleasure, not able to breath, sinking underneath the waves.

Potter's eyes, green, ah so tight.

He was too deep under the surface, he could barely feel Potter coming between them, and Potter gasped for breath, not breaking the eye-contact even for a second. _I'm inside you, can you believe that?_

"I love you."

Draco shuddered violently, and Potter kissed him. Draco panted, gasped for breath, as the boy was devouring his lips and tongue greedily.

It took him a moment of breathless panting before he could join the kiss, and let Potter's tongue claim an ownership over Draco's.

Potter's hands were stroking his hair gently, right before the kiss became gentle too. Draco was still panting when they broke the kiss but didn't pull apart.

Potter's breathing met his wet, swollen lips and he moaned at the feeling. _Heaven._

He buried his face in the Gryffindor's neck, and took deep breaths. He wasn't sure if he wanted the real Harry Potter back after all, this was simply too wonderful to be true.

He finally got up enough to roll over, and Potter snuggled against him, wrapping a lazy arm over Draco's chest and planting soft kisses on Draco's shoulder.

The Slytherin took one very deep breath and sighed as he let it out. He was exhausted, but he felt amazing.

He felt his wand somewhere under his back, and reached for it, cast an absent tempus charm right before the cleaning charms on both of them.

It was two in the morning already, and he couldn't believe how fast the time was flying. He felt like Potter had just come to his room a minute ago.

He reached his hand out to place his wand on the bedside table.

Remembering what Granger had said, he muttered, "Harry, you should get some sleep."

Harry started kissing his neck, "I know. I don't feel like sleepy, I feel like being with you."

Draco moaned, the boy was too cute, "I know, darling, I know. Come here."

He pulled Potter tighter against him, and Potter sighed happily against his neck as Draco started stroking the boy's hair, and letting his fingers run up and down the boy's back.

"Can you sleep, if I sleep on top of you?" Potter muttered.

"I managed quite well the last time, didn't I?" He whispered, and closed his eyes. Potter's hair was so soft, and nice.

"Yes, you did. Goodnight then, Draco." Harry muttered and kissed his neck one more time.

"Goodnight, Harry," Draco whispered and felt his throat constrict at the knowledge that Potter might get cured tomorrow and he might never get to say that again.

He took a deep breath, trying to get rid of the deep thoughts so he could enjoy this moment.  
Potter was here, in his arms, and that was all that mattered.

He planted a kiss on the Gryffindor's forehead, and felt like crying but forced himself to stay hard as steel.

"Draco, I love you," Potter whispered.

Draco clenched his jaw, swallowed hard although his throat felt so tight, and kept stroking Potter's hair until he fell asleep, long after Potter, who was already breathing so softly, so lovingly against Draco's skin.


	6. Mystery solved

Zinnia exclaimed, "This whole story was supposed to be my Valentine's gift for my wonderful readers but since I was too impatient, you got it in advance already. Enjoy the last chapter and all your expressed thoughts are appreciated. I feel like hugging and kissing all of you! Wait… why does my juice taste like this?" She peered curiously to the bottom of her juice bottle, and read the message carved in there. As she lifted her head, her pupils were dilated.

_**ooO Mystery Solved Ooo**_

The next morning Draco was going to breakfast, Blaise walking beside him. They sat in their usual places but kept their eyes on the free seats around them.

"Did you send the pages to McGonagall?" Draco asked with a lowered voice.

"I did exactly what you asked me to do," Blaise answered, and poured himself some tea.  
After filling his cup, he filled Draco's too, and muttered, "You can't be mad at me for it, you simply can't."

Draco kept his eyes on the entrance of the Great Hall, "If you and I won't end up in Azkaban, then I won't be mad, and then I'll simply thank you for your lovely thought."

"Was that sarcasm?" Blaise asked, and started buttering a piece of toast.

"No, I meant it. I know you wanted me to be happy, and I am happy if everything works out." Draco said.

Three Gryffindors appeared in the entrance of the hall and Draco kept his eyes on them as they walked closer.

Most of the students didn't notice anything unusual until all the three of them were seated in the Slytherin table, Potter next to Draco.

At that time some of the students were staring, and some of them pretended not to stare, but at least most of the students had noticed what was going on.

"So, Granger. Did you sleep well?" Draco asked politely, and absentmindedly poured Potter some tea.

"Yes, I did, thank you. And you?" Granger asked with a forced polite tone, and started spooning porridge on her bowl.

"Never better," Draco answered and gave a curt smile.  
It was true, and it was easy to smile, when the Saviour of the Wizarding world was sitting quietly, and obediently next to him.

Blaise began chatting with the Weasel, and Draco started pouring milk and sugar on both his, and Potter's tea cups.  
Then he said in a very low tone to the boy next to him, "Okay, Harry. Let's practice."

He took his tea cup, placed it on his lips and pretended to be drinking.  
Then he placed it on the table, right next to Potter's cup.

Potter hesitated a little but reached for Draco's cup, and drank some tea before putting it back down.

It's the saliva, Draco thought. He had been up most of the night, stroking Potter's hair, while thinking through different scenarios, and different conversations that might take place today.

The conversation with Blaise this morning had been enlightening.  
Blaise had wanted to give Draco a perfect Valentine's gift, and knew Draco had 'hots for Pots', so to say.  
Since Blaise wasn't just as skillful with potions as Draco, he hadn't realised mixing two potions would actually be dangerous, rather than simply hilarious.  
The potions were Love on the Rocks, and Twisted Reality. Both of which Draco recognised as soon as Blaise said them aloud.  
Blaise promised to send the Potions book pages anonymously to McGonagall, so she could start finding an antidote, or a counter potion. It would be indeed matter of hours, or days, until Potter would be back to normal.

Unfortunately Draco could now recall that Twisted Reality often times caused memory loss on the victims, and he was worried about the moment when the real Potter would be back.

Until then he would treat Potter partly like a child; look after him, see that he was eating, sleeping, and not suffering from anything.  
Partly like a lover, consuming all the love Potter could give, and returning it fully without any constraints.

In the public eye they would all be suddenly friends; the two Slytherins, and the three Gryffindors, so that Harry could live as normally as possible.

Draco placed a gentle hand on Potter's thigh, knowing the boy was so close no-one would notice, and no-one would ever believe it, even if they saw it with their own eyes.

He stroked the boy's thigh gently, and picked up an apple. He turned the apple in his hand several times before digging his teeth in it.

Draco could feel Potter's gaze on his lips as he munched the apple, licked the juices, sliding his tongue on the broken surface of the green apple.

Green was his favourite colour.  
He placed the apple on the table, and took a brief look at Potter, who was actually licking his lips just before snatching the apple and starting to eat it.

Draco forced his head to turn away before anyone was wondering why he was grinning. He repeated the action for another apple when he noticed Potter had only eaten the parts around Draco's teeth marks.

It was so weird. It was so weird, that Draco kept constantly thinking Potter as a funny kitten in his head. At least he had never seen people act like that before.

It didn't matter him one bit though, since he felt secretly happy when he noticed Weasley's pout. He almost felt like drawling something like 'Look at my cute little kitten. Who got him to eat? Who, Weasel, you or me? Let's hear it!'.

He took Potter's tea cup, sipped it, left it on the table, grabbed a piece of toast, buttered it, and licked his tongue all the way around the toast, nipping it here and there, before leaving it on his plate.

Then he watched the show called 'Funny Kitten Eating', and started coming up with more things he could lick or eat, and ended up noticing, that the more he actually ate the food, the more Potter was willing to eat them too.

He had already made several promises to Potter, how he could compensate all this tonight in bed.

Luckily they shared most of their classes so it was easy to sit in the back of the class, and continue this same game. They switched seats at times, so that most of the class didn't even notice what was going on. Also they had decided that it didn't really matter at this point, if someone wondered why Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were friends.

They might even think that they had become friends during Potter's two days as a Helper. The teachers of course linked all this movement with Potter being under curses, so they didn't pay any attention to it whatsoever.

Draco's hand was squeezing Potter's thigh gently, it calmed Potter down a lot but Draco felt more aroused than calm.  
Potter couldn't really concentrate on the classes, and kept writing small notes to Draco.

Hearts with letters H and D inside them. Draco grinned and shook his head, but added D and H under Potter's handwriting.  
_I miss your skin  
Can we excuse ourselves and go to the broom closet?_

Potter was using his quills, and everything else that Draco so much as brushed with his fingers with, and Draco thought it was actually quite fun to suck the ends of his quills, while listening to the Professors.  
All the while he could feel the gaze of the green eyes on his face. He knew what the boy was thinking; he would have preferred kissing over all this too.

Everything went nicely until it was the time for their last class, and unfortunately there was no way Draco could go to Gryffindor's Astronomy class, because they had an exam.

So that's why he and Harry were standing in one of the new broom closets before the class began.  
They were kissing, furiously, and Draco's hand was inside Potter's trousers.

Draco loved the feel of it, the hard, pulsing cock on his hand, he felt like it belonged to him. It made him so hard, his cock ached all the time.

Potter was sucking Draco's tongue greedily, and Draco took hasty breaths through his nose.

He didn't mind, when Potter's hand snaked inside his trousers, and he moaned when Potter's fingers were running, and then wrapping hard around his cock.

He had been more than ready for it the whole time, but had at first kept insisting that they didn't have time for anything else but to get Potter off quick, so that Potter would go to his class and stay there, without Draco.

He pulled away from the kiss and dropped his head on Harry's shoulder. He breathed in the scent, and loved it; he would very soon miss all this so badly.

"I love your hand," Potter muttered in Draco's ear.  
Draco pressed his face tighter against the Gryffindor's shoulder so he could quiet down the moans that kept escaping from his mouth.

Potter's hand felt too good, like it had known the perfect way to force Draco's orgasm near with lightning speed.  
He didn't bother feeling embarrassed about it, but he felt like he was too easy. He came so fast with Potter, he didn't think he could ever rub himself into an orgasm that quickly.

"I love your cock," Potter muttered and brushed his lips against Draco's ear.  
Cold shivers ran down Draco's back, and he arched slightly against Potter, who was leaning on the wall.

"Aah, Harry, I'm coming…" He moaned against the sweet, sweet shoulder, and squeezed his eyes shut, as Potter rubbed him into ecstasy.

He shuddered, and without Potter's arm around him, he would've dropped down on his knees because the orgasm was making his body go numb.  
He never stopped the rubbing for one second, and Potter came right after, muttering sweet nothings in Draco's ear.

They both moaned even while they were panting, and then kissing again, only partly exhausted, already thinking about the next time. Just one more class to go, and then more, a lot more of this.

"I love you," Potter whispered, and again Draco felt like he was taking a sharp turn with his broom, just before a crash. A feeling somewhere in the pit of his stomach, and he moaned against Potter's lips and kissed him one more time before pulling away.

Draco cast the cleaning spells and then took Potter's face in between his hands. He stared into the green eyes behind the glasses for a long time, wondering if the real Harry would remember this.

He sighed, and muttered, "Time to go, my kitten. Be a good boy on your last class and then I'll reward you afterwards."

Potter grinned, "I will."

Draco placed a kiss on the lightning scar, and together they left but departed in the corridor, "Just stay in the classroom with Weasley and Granger until I and Blaise come and get you, okay?" Draco gave soft smile.

Potter nodded, "I'll miss you."

Draco shushed him down a bit but ended up whispering, "I'll miss you too, now go."

He left for his own last class with a smile, and shaking his head. His cock was happier than he could remember it ever been before.

ooOoOoo

The class was more boring than ever, but it was perhaps because he was already fantasizing about in which position he would try to bend Potter's body. The Gryffindor was immune to all physical pain caused by him, and that made his imagination run free.  
He was hard but managed to get rid of it before the class ended,

"Merlin, I thought the old hag would never stop." Draco rolled his eyes at Blaise when they were walking towards the Astronomy classroom.

"I know, I simply can't be arsed." Blaise muttered.

When they reached the classroom, most of the students had already left but suddenly Draco frowned and stepped inside the room.  
Potter, Weasley and Granger weren't there. Neville Longbottom on the other hand was, and was now coming towards them.  
Longbottom hated Draco, Draco knew that, but now Longbottom was saying quite politely,

"Harry asked me to give this to you. They had to go to McGonagall's office."

Draco knew his expression didn't change, but on the inside he felt like someone had just thrown him into the half frozen lake outside the castle.

"Thank you," He said, and took the parchment Longbottom was offering to him.

He turned to look at Blaise, who was clenching his jaw. They left the room, and Draco unfolded the parchment.

_Draco,  
McGonagall wanted to speak to us, and forced me to go.  
She didn't let me wait for you.  
I'll come and find you after I get out. I miss you.  
Harry_

This could only mean one thing. McGonagall had been fast, and had already found the counter potion.  
Why else didn't she want to have Draco there too? Potter would be returned back to normal.

Draco sighed, and turned to look at Blaise, "I think this might be it. I think we had our fun, and if we end up in Azk… well, it was nice knowing you, and if we are lucky, we might become cellmates."

He turned to leave, and Blaise shouted after him, "I'm sorry!"

"Don't be! Don't' be, it's okay. I'm going flying." Draco left without turning back, and walked briskly to one of the broom closets to get his broom.

He was walking towards the Entrance of the castle when he heard girls giggling somewhere behind him. Then a familiar voice said, "Oh look, it's Harry! Harry!"

Draco froze and turned to look. He recognised the girls from their giggling; they were the same ones that had been talking about Harry being openly gay.  
He didn't see Harry Potter anywhere though, instead he saw a blond boy holding hands with another boy, and the girls were running now, shouting something about congratulations.

He stared at the sight for a moment before he turned to leave, and the information sank in his brain with a sickening feeling.

Harry Potter wasn't gay. Harry Potter was straight, had been all along. Harry Potter hated Draco Malfoy, and Draco had had his cock up the boy's arse.

There was no way the situation could get any worse. Potter would kill him.  
Potter would kill first Draco, and then maybe himself right after.

ooOoOoo

He didn't mind the rain, or the fact that his fingers inside his gloves felt frozen. He'd been flying laps around the Quidditch field for more than two hours now, and he kept thinking about the same things over and over again, without coming to any conclusion.

Potter had the letter they had written together, in the pocket of his Slytherin green robes. It might take him five minutes to find it. Or it might take him days to find it.  
Would Potter lose his memory since Valentine's Day, or would he remember everything?

If Potter remembered everything, then he would lock Draco in Azkaban for severe abuse of a wizard under spells. Or would kill him.

Blaise would most likely end up there too because of the nature, and severity of the potions – but only if he got caught, Draco was currently the only one who knew Blaise had a part in all this.

If Potter didn't remember a single thing, then he would find the letter and find out what they had done, and Draco would be locked up in Azkaban for the same reason he would in case Potter remembered everything. Or Potter would kill him.

He tried to remember what Potter had been like on that day when Draco had taken the bracelets off, and had tried to grope Harry.  
He remembered Potter's words; "_If you ever treat me in any way that's not civil and polite, I will take it as my personal goal to make your life even more miserable than it already is"._

He finally landed and sat on the nearest bench. He didn't mind wet and cold, when all he could think about was that soon he would be spending the rest of his life in Azkaban.

It didn't help that he already missed the Kitten. The boy, who wasn't Harry Potter but looked like him, and had loved Draco, admiring him like nothing else existed.  
The cute version of Harry Potter, who was a sex addict, and talked all kinds of sweet, romantic nonsense Draco had never thought he might enjoy hearing.  
He missed it all already. His sweet, cursed, little Kitten Potter.

He sighed and hid his face in the wet gloves. He had had his cock up the arse of the straight Saviour of the Wizarding World.

He began laughing. It was funny. He laughed and laughed, until he noticed he wasn't laughing anymore but crying instead.  
It should've been funny, but it wasn't. He had abused someone who was clueless to what he was being subjected to.

"Don't pull your wand out," A familiar voice said and Draco quieted. He held his breath as he let his hands fall from his face.

The real Harry Potter was standing right in front of him, wand trained at Draco, only wearing his Slytherin clothes, apparently oblivious to the horrible rain and freezing wind.

Draco swallowed and met the familiar, green, angry eyes.

"Keep your hands where I can see them," The Gryffindor said firmly.

Draco's heart was suddenly pounding hard, he knew he was scared. This was it. Potter would kill him. He hadn't even said goodbye to his mother.

With the last drops of his dignity, he said, "I wasn't planning on reaching for my wand!"

Potter stared at him, jaw clenched, hair soaked wet, water drops running down his face.

"Good. With you one never knows." Potter said, and it sent a shiver down Draco's back.

Potter meant sixth year. Boys' bathroom. Potter would kill him now. Draco swallowed, and clenched his jaw.  
They stared at each other for a moment before Draco got his voice out, "If you're going to kill me – "

"I'm not!" Potter snapped over his voice.

Draco clenched his jaw again. He shivered, and noticed suddenly how terribly cold he was.

"You are here to take me to Azkaban, aren't you?" Draco asked, but it didn't come out with the strong tone he had aimed for.

Potter sighed, and lowered his wand, "No. I'm not."

Draco wasn't relieved in the least. It was more frightening when he had no idea what Potter would do to him,

"Why are you here then?" He snarled. If Potter was going to _crucio_him, then fine, he could take it.

Potter looked at him, but then suddenly took the necessary steps to reach the bench, and sat down, next to Draco.  
Draco's heart was beating deafeningly in his ears. He could barely breathe. He was scared, scared of the real Harry Potter.  
He should have kept kitten, he shouldn't have told Blaise to ever tell anyone about the potions.

He stared at the grass with a fixed stare, trying to ignore the feeling of having the real Harry Potter there.

If he hopped on his broom, would he be able to escape, before Potter hit him with a spell?  
No. He would not escape. He would face the consequences.

"I'm here because we need to talk." Potter said suddenly.

Draco twitched like the voice had burned him (it had!), Potter's tone was cold.

"I found a letter in my pocket. There was your handwriting on it. Did you write that?" Potter asked, and his voice sounded loud because he was there, right next to him.

Draco clenched his jaw, and stared at the grass, trying to remember to breath. He shouldn't have written the letter with the Kitten, he should have kept it as a secret, and maybe Potter didn't remember anything, and wouldn't have ever known Draco had been inside him.

"_We_both wrote that," Draco said with a firm voice. He would try to blame Potter for everything. He would say Potter had raped him, and he had no chance. Yes, that was a good plan.

"Did you mean what you wrote?" Potter asked. If possible, Draco's heartbeats doubled, he would soon hear nothing over the pounding. He couldn't hear the rain anymore.

"Yes," He said but the heartbeats were so loud, he couldn't hear his own tone. He kept his eyes on the grass, and wished he could remember to keep his facial expression cool, but he didn't know if he could do that or not, he couldn't concentrate, he was on the verge of panicking.

"And did we?" Potter asked after a long silence, or in Draco's case a long moment of intense heartbeats deafening him.

"Did we what?" Draco asked, although he knew very well what Potter was asking.

"Did we do it? You had written yesterday's date on it." Potter asked, Draco couldn't recognise the tone.

Draco swallowed. He could lie. He could say Potter had raped him. This was the last moment to save his Slytherin skin. He would have to say it now; right now, he would simply have to say Potter had forced himself on Draco, Potter had done it, everything was Potter's own fault, "Yes."

He closed his eyes and admitted his defeat. He couldn't lie, because he couldn't even hear the tone of his voice over his pounding heart. Lying was simply impossible.

Potter didn't say anything, and Draco opened his eyes but was too scared to watch Potter in his peripheral vision, so he fixed his eyes on the wet grass once again. He was cold.

They were both quiet for a long time, Draco's teeth were chattering, but his heartbeats were slowly going back to normal.

"I think… I want to have a talk with you. And also… I have something for you." Potter said finally, and the tone was quite calm.

Draco let his eyes run along the grass, now he could feel it in his peripheral vision, Potter was watching him,

"Azkaban?" Draco asked.

Potter's tone was low and calm, "Will you have a talk with me?"

Draco swallowed, "Yes."

Potter sighed, "No, I won't send you to Azkaban for what you did."

Draco blinked, and he became too curious to see what Potter looked like, so he turned his head and met the green eyes.

Potter was all wet, water dripping down from his jaw, and running down his face, and he was clearly shivering. The eyes were familiar, but their expression was unfamiliar.

"I have something for you but I can't give it to you here. I don't want it to get wet. Let's get back in." Potter said.

Draco stared at the shivering Gryffindor with confusion. Potter's voice lacked hatred, and Draco frowned, but before he managed to ask if this was a trick of some sort and there were Aurors waiting for him in the castle, he heard himself say, "Okay."

Potter stood up, so Draco stood up too, slowly, feeling rigid.

They walked in silence until they finally got back in, and Draco was shivering now even more when the warmth hit him.  
Potter stopped suddenly, so Draco stopped too and turned to take a look at Potter's expression.

Potter looked slightly confused, and said, "I think we could both use a hot shower before we can talk, so… could we meet somewhere in… maybe… half an hour?"

Draco thought he could've used a shower of one whole hour, but said quietly, "Sure."

There were students walking by, and suddenly Potter looked at them with a more confused expression, so Draco took a look at the students too.  
No-one paid any attention to them, but Draco knew everyone had already seem them sitting next to each other at breakfast and lunch, plus some classes, so they didn't see why it was weird that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were now standing next to a wall, chatting, both wet.

Draco muttered, "We ate breakfast and lunch together today, that's why they are not staring."

Potter turned to look at Draco, and said, "I know, Hermione told me, but… it feels weird."

Draco nodded slowly, and said quietly, "It does feel weird right now, yes."

Because it hadn't been this Harry Potter Draco had eaten with. That Gryffindor had been someone else.

Potter's eyes were hesitant, and they shifted from Draco's eyes to his cheeks, nose, lips, jaw and neck, before meeting his eyes again.

"I um… I said I have something for you..." Potter muttered and pulled an envelope out of his pocket.

Draco took his glove off and his hand was cold and stiff, as he forced his numb fingers to accept the envelope.

"You could read it before we meet…" Potter said, with a slightly hesitant tone, like he didn't know whether he really wanted to give the envelope or not.

"Okay," Was all that Draco could force out of his confused mouth.

Potter stared at him for a moment before saying quietly, "One of the new broom closets? I'll be there before you, so… find me."

Draco nodded, and turned to leave when Potter turned and left.

He couldn't think of anything, his brain refused every order he tried to give it.  
He didn't answer Blaise's greeting as he silently walked straight to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.  
He shivered while he tried to get rid of the cold, wet clothes, and when he was naked and his teeth were chattering, he forced his fingers to work the envelope open.

He unfolded the parchment and his eyes widened,

_Will it matter anyway  
They never listen to what I say  
Some days I think I'm just too scarred  
the memories too deep have carved_

All I know is this  
And it isn't a bliss;

Should I one day fall for a boy,

_I hope it's not Draco Malfoy  
For he is too hot, and not coy  
I know, he's a real playboy  
Would use me as his mere toy_

And still I'd bottom, oh joy

Draco couldn't breathe and the parchment escaped from his numb fingers, falling on the floor. His teeth were chattering, and his brain didn't know what to think about anything.

Potter had written this way back. Before the Helper Auction, before Draco had borrowed the book in January.  
He gasped. Did this mean Potter would have hots for Draco, if he was gay?

Potter was straight but… if he was gay, then… then what? Then Potter would bottom?

Well… maybe it was a relief. Maybe that was why Potter didn't send him to Azkaban just yet.

He took a hot shower, stood there thinking, but felt so confused he was already looking forward to talking with Potter.  
Maybe they could work the situation out so that life would go on somehow. If he begged Potter on his knees. Maybe Potter would be willing to go back to the civil way of acting, if Draco apologised very politely.  
That was a long shot of course, but the thought soothed him immensely.

He got out of the shower and got dressed, thinking thoroughly what to wear in case Potter sent him to Azkaban anyway.

He kept taking deep, calming breaths when he was nearing the new broom closets. It was weird to think that not that many hours ago he had been in one these closets with Potter, jerking him off.

Draco walked automatically to the door of the exact closet where they had been, and placed his hand on the handle slowly.  
This was it. Potter might be in there, and he had no idea what was going to happen. He took one last, deep breath before forcing his hand push down the handle.

He stepped in. Potter was there, leaning on the wall, almost in the exact same spot where he'd been leaning earlier today.

Potter met his eyes but then closed them, and Draco froze in mid step.

His heart was pounding too loudly again, and for a short moment he felt really confused. The boy looked just like _his _Harry Potter, the one he'd been here with before.

He swallowed, and he was suddenly scared. What if… what if the kitten was still there somewhere? If Potter hadn't been healed properly? He opened his mouth, but then closed it and clenched his jaw.

Why didn't Potter say anything?

Was that the real Potter? Who was that person?

He clenched his fists and then forced them to relax, he whispered hesitantly, "Harry?"

Potter let out a sigh but didn't react in any other way. Draco simply stared, unable to move or speak.

The Boy Who Draco Fucked suddenly hissed quietly, "Come here."

Kitten? Draco swallowed but forced his legs to move. He took three steps, then stopped, waiting for his heartbeats to calm down a bit so he could move closer.

Merlin, he was scared, he was so nervous he couldn't remember the last time he'd been this scared. He felt like shouting 'Who are you?', but he couldn't get any words out.

He took a deep breath through his nose, before forcing his legs to slowly take the last steps until he was right in front of the Harry Potter, who had his eyes closed, and was now clenching his jaw. Potter?

His heart was beating too loudly. Who are you?

He took one more step so that their bodies almost met. Potter had stretched his legs so that they were further away from the wall than the rest of his body, and that gave Draco a chance to place his right leg between Potter's legs, to get closer.

Before Draco had time to decide what he should do next, Potter's both hand fingers were on his ribs, and Draco twitched.

Draco watched as the fingers became the whole palms and they moved down Draco's sides, and slid behind his back, where the fingers were now stroking him gently.

He automatically leaned closer, and buried his face on the Gryffindor's neck. The whole world seemed to turn upside down, as the feeling of falling from a broom twisted his insides all the way down to the lowest pit of his stomach, and he breathed in, familiar scent, he was shivering with nervousness.

Potter pulled him even closer. Draco's heartbeats were loud and fast, and he knew Potter could feel that, but then he found a matching, rapid beating in Potter's chest, and he took a deep, shivering breath.

His fingers were pressing deep in Potter's lower back, and he felt so nervous he didn't know whether he wanted to stay or escape, but he didn't really have a choice, because Potter's fingers were pressing on his lower back too.

He breathed in again, and again, Potter's neck was warm and familiar, and he slowly let himself relax.  
They stayed just like that until finally Potter's heartbeats had calmed down, and he couldn't feel them anymore.

Potter whispered against his ear, "We were here once, weren't we?"

Draco swallowed. It was the real Harry Potter, and no-one else, he whispered against the neck, "Yes. Today. Before the last class."

Potter sighed, and Draco copied that, and closed his eyes. His nose was right under Potter's ear.

Draco had to ask, so he whispered, "How much do you remember?"

Potter thought about it for a moment before giving the replying whisper, "Small bits, here and there. It's confusing, when I don't know the context, and… I only remember some parts where I'm with you."

Draco stroked the boy's lower back gently and muttered, "No wonder it's confusing. It is all very confusing, I think. For me too."

Potter sighed and asked, "Want to hear about it?"

"Yes, sure. Tell me," Draco muttered, and breathed in again. Merlin, he loved Harry Potter's scent, it was so loving and gentle. He could feel it, neither of them was really relaxed but he thought it was natural in this unnatural situation. Potter's voice was quieter than it usually was,

"Um…It's Valentine's Day and I'm eating breakfast. I notice a bottle of pumpkin juice next to my plate. On the side it says _Happy Valentine's Day, Harry_. I think it wasn't there a minute ago, and since my mug is full of tea and I don't have a glass, I simply pull the lid open and drink it, and before I know it I've drunk the whole bottle and notice the message from you on the bottom. I think I might've felt a bit funny at that point, because I remember specifically staring right into the bottom… well anyway, I notice I feel funny, and I tell that to Hermione and Ron…"

Potter kept a pause and took a deep breath, "Then I look up and I see you, and I notice I'm speaking aloud, telling Hermione how Draco Malfoy is the most good-looking wizard I've ever seen. They look at me thinking I'm crazy, and I say I love…you, and… the next thing I know is that I wake up. I'm in McGonagall's office and Hermione, Ron and McGonagall are staring at me, asking how I'm doing. For a short moment I see flashes of things, of you, and I feel like I've just seen a lot of dreams. Then they tell me what's happened. I listen, and can't really understand even half of it, because it all seems so unbelievable. I say I want to be alone, I go and lie down on my bed when I feel the letter in my pocket, and… the flashes I saw made suddenly a lot more sense after that. That's about it."

Draco smiled a little, "I want to know what happens in those flashes of yours?"

Potter shifted a little, and Draco could hear in the tone the boy was nervous, "Um… I don't know if they make any sense… I um… can't remember that much. I remember that… I told you my skin was burning."

Draco thought that was a good thing, he could use that as his defense, if he ended up in a trial. He whispered, "Go on."

He could feel Potter breathing him in, and he opened his eyes for a moment because he felt so confused.  
Potter felt good underneath his palms.

Potter's voice was hesitant, still, "I remember how it felt too, like I was burning and… I remember telling you I needed you, and um… I remember some things we said, and I remember flashes of the times when we um…"

Potter swallowed and stayed quiet so Draco frowned a little. Potter clearly didn't want to share his flashes.

He stroked Potter's lower back until the Gryffindor seemed to relax a little, and Draco muttered against his neck, "It's okay. You can tell me some other time."

Potter sighed and was all quiet so Draco thought he might be polite enough to change the subject, "Twisted Reality causes memory loss, but since you can remember some things, it might be that Love on the Rocks just saved some part of what was going on."

Potter seemed relieved for the change of topic, "Yes, McGonagall said so too. She said something like… the love potion became highlighted around you, and since it doesn't cause memory loss, it made some parts stay in my mind, but… they still don't feel like real memories, they feel more like vague dreams."

Draco opened his eyes and sighed, "Sounds reasonable. Maybe it's better if you don't remember everything, since I got the feeling that… it wasn't too far from imperius. You were quite… not yourself at all."

Potter stayed quiet for a moment, and then said quietly, "I know. Hermione and Ron told me. I tried to kill Ron, did you know that?"

Draco smiled a little although it shouldn't have been funny at all. Still he wished he could've seen the Gryffindors have a match, "I know, but I don't know what exactly had happened."

Potter sighed, "I'm actually partly glad I had the other curse too, because otherwise I wouldn't remember a thing. I can't remember anything relating to Hermione and Ron, so it's even more awful to think that… what I've been like to them."

Draco's smile disappeared, "About that… you haven't said anything about the fact that we um… had sex."

Potter tensed, he knew the boy would, and he was somewhat scared of the boy's reaction. He didn't want to let Potter go now, not now that he had his arms around him.

When Potter seemed to lack the skill of speaking, Draco asked, "I just want to know that… you are straight, right?"

Potter's fingers flexed on his lower back, and he moved a little. Draco frowned, why was Potter this nervous now?

Potter's voice wasn't much more than a whisper, "I um… the day when you tried to… grope me… in your room. You remember that, right?"

Draco was still frowning, "Yes. You hated it."

Potter kept shifting a little, all nervous, "Actually I… I liked it."

Draco was getting irritated with Potter's restlessness so he wrapped his arms a little tighter, not letting Potter escape, but Potter was suddenly pulling his hands away from Draco's back, and tried to pull back against the wall, so Draco had to pull back too.

He met the hesitant green eyes behind the glasses and sighed, Potter's voice was hesitant,

"I knew I was… gay a long time ago, but I really didn't want to accept it, and I thought I could forget it, become straight if I tried but… I um… when we've been in more polite terms, I noticed that you are… quite um… fascinating to watch. From a distance, I mean, but…"

Potter's nervous eyes shifted down towards the floor, but Draco waited patiently, not letting himself grin just yet,  
"I knew that if I became attracted to you then… it would be…"

He sighed, Draco knew this was hard for him, it was alright,

"I thought you'd bully me for it for the rest of my life, so I didn't want that to happen. Then it happened anyway, right then when you told me you wanted to become a Wizard stylist. The way you looked at me. I couldn't help it. Then you started teasing me, and it felt amazing but I really thought you might know that… I was having a crisis with my orientation, and I thought you were trying to make me feel bad, on purpose, so that's why I got so angry, when you told me that I like blokes and I'd like your touch. It was all true. You saw everything I was thinking about, although I didn't want you to know that."

Draco couldn't help it, he had to let himself smile, but right then Potter lifted his eyes and saw that.

Potter frowned, "You think it's funny, don't you?"

Draco shook his head, "No, I don't. It's just…" He sighed and smiled, "Back then I thought you were gay, but then today I thought you're not, so now I'm simply relieved that you are."

"Oh," Potter muttered and let his gaze drop briefly before looking back into Draco's eyes, Draco was still smiling, unable to make it go away.  
Potter simply shifted his eyes over Draco's facial features, as if being curious, like he hadn't watched Draco this closely before, and it was slightly weird considering what they had been doing the last couple of days.

"The things you wrote. You wrote them to him… and not me." Potter suddenly muttered, and Draco saw fear of hurt down there in the middle of the greenness. Potter was jealous to Kitten Potter! How cute was that!

Draco shook his head, "No, I meant it. I wrote it to you, didn't I?"

Potter looked hesitant, like he wasn't sure if he believed this or not, "But you liked him, a lot."

Draco sighed and smirked, "But I missed you."

Draco saw the small glimmer lit up somewhere in the green eyes although Potter's expression didn't change.  
Draco muttered, "And I thought about you a lot. I wondered if you were there, and if you would remember it all."

With Kitten Potter he hadn't been nervous, because that version of Potter hadn't been shy and hadn't hidden any of his feelings, plus the Kitten had felt unconditional love. But right now, with the real Harry Potter he was nervous.  
With the real Potter it was all serious, and it could end up in both of them hurting very badly.

Still he forced himself to place his hand on Potter's neck, at the same place where he'd rubbed the skin when he had taken the necklace spell of.

"Potter, I…" The green eyes were watching him curiously, and Draco was struggling to find the right words, "I am sorry, if you feel like I have used you while you have been under a curse. It was not my intention. I simply found it impossible to say no to you. I wanted you. I still do. I know it was a wrong thing to do, and um… I sort of forgot that he wasn't you… sort of. I did like him, that's true, but… what I really want is you. I want to do it all again, but this time I want to do it with you."

Potter stared at him for a moment, then clenched his jaw and closed his eyes. Draco kept stroking his neck, gently. When Potter had been silent for too long, Draco felt nervous and asked,

"Do you hate me now?"

Potter shook his head slightly but didn't say anything. Draco got worried. Maybe this was a mistake after all. He shouldn't have told Potter how he felt.

Potter breathed through his mouth and whispered, "I don't know if I'm ready for it."

Draco felt like Potter had just kicked him in the stomach, and he clenched his jaw, before pulling his hand away from the warm, soft neck.  
He knew he should say something, tell the boy they had no rush, that they could take everything easy, but he couldn't find the words, and couldn't get them out. His throat was constricting.

Potter lifted his gaze and Draco swallowed when he met tears there. It was a bad sign.

"I know you feel like you've been with me, but you haven't. I wasn't there. It wasn't me." Potter muttered with a thick voice and clenched his jaw.

"I know. But I want you. And…" Come on, Draco, say it, say that you are absolutely in no rush as long as it's with Harry Potter, say it!

"We would take everything from the beginning. Slowly. No rush. And if you at some point thought it wasn't what you wanted, then we'd end it. "

Draco waited, Potter's eyes were searching his, and finally the Gryffindor asked, "Do you really mean that?"

Draco nodded, "Yes, I mean that. We can do things just the way you want to do them, so there's nothing you have to worry about. I promise I'll take a good care of you."

He would. He would feel the same affection, and caring for the real Potter, that he had felt for the Kitten one.

"Okay," Potter whispered.

Draco gave him a small smile, "I know a good way to start things."

"Yeah?" Potter's eyes were lightening up a little.

"Yes. Give me a kiss on the cheek." Draco said and turned his head.

Potter was just about to do that when Draco turned his head, captured the boy's lips, and pressed him against the wall. Potter was in shock, and moaned with surprise but Draco let the kiss become calmer and suddenly Potter wasn't going anywhere, and was kissing back, easily, like he'd already done it several times before.

ooOoOoo

Draco was lying on his back in his bed, he turned on his side and stared at the Gryffindor who was lying right beside him. Hesitantly he reached his fingers and grabbed some of Potter's soft hair, not having the guts to push all his fingers in there, in the softness he'd so begun to admire and care for.

Potter's expression was relaxed although his eyes were scanning at the canopy, possibly trying to focus on the note Draco had written to himself but the Slytherin knew there was no way Potter could actually read the words, since Draco had disarmed him from his ridiculous (sort of cute, trademark) glasses already moments ago.

"I think that… I think we should just do it," Potter muttered and closed his eyes for a moment. Draco kept stroking the hair he had beneath his fingers, and his tone didn't reveal any of his nervousness,

"You sure? Don't you think it would be better to…"

"To wait? No, I don't think so. I think I would rather be on the same page with you, and… I think the smartest move would be to do it." Potter's voice didn't sound too determined, and Draco could tell there was some nervousness mixed in the suggestion. It wasn't really a suggestion, it was more like a decision because who was Draco to say 'no' to anything, when he had already abused the boy while he was under a curse.

"If that's what you want, then that is what we will do but… Are you sure that it's what you want?" Draco ran his fingers over and over the soft hair.

Potter opened his eyes, and muttered, "Yes. We can take everything else slowly after that."

"How romantic, Potter. Just the way I prefer it, simply get it over and done with." Draco purred and saw the small smile that appeared on Potter's lips. He raised his head enough to lean over Potter's face and placed a faint kiss on Potter's smiling lips. Potter opened his mouth for the kiss but Draco pulled away and looked him in the eyes.  
The green eyes were intense, Draco could see the nervousness in the pools of green.

He ran his fingers on Potter's chest, over the right nipple and squeezed it.  
"Ow!" Potter exclaimed, and pulled Draco's hand off, frowning, "What are you doing?"

Draco smiled softly, and muttered, "Just checking."  
Harry was still frowning, but his voice wasn't angry, "Checking for what?"

Draco shook his head a little, "Nothing." Then he started crawling down along Potter's body, placing kisses over the chest, licking the abused nipple, thinking how much he wanted to tell Potter that he hadn't done this with the Kitten one.

He decided he would regard this as their first time, just so that he really would be on the same page with this Potter, and he would force himself to forget everything he had done with the cursed boy. _His_ boy.  
Harry sighed, and his hand travelled over Draco's shoulder and into the nape of his neck, the fingers were gentle, and Draco closed his eyes, sighing too.

He went lower and lower, placing soft kisses on the ribs, stomach and everywhere but then he had to raise his head to look for his wand, which was luckily nearby. He stopped with the kissing just to open Potter's trousers, in which the Gryffindor reacted by demanding, "You first."

Draco looked at the boy in the eyes and lifted his eyebrows but then stood up, and he had to bow because of the canopy and opened his trousers, pushed them down before getting them off, and then he stood for a moment, wanting to see what was going on the Gryffindor's mind.  
"And the rest," was all Potter said, and Draco pulled his underwear down, took them off while thinking that Potter had only just admitted being gay, and he would possibly have to be careful not to accidentally be too bold and scare off the Gryffindor back into doubting his orientation.

Fully naked he was, and stood boldly, watching Potter's expression, pursing his lips, thinking, but when Harry had run his eyes over the Slytherin's body twice without backing off, Draco dropped down on his knees and resumed with his 'getting Potter's trousers off' task. It was easy, it was also easy to get the underwear off, Potter wasn't complaining or hesitating but when the Gryffindor was stark naked, Draco simply had to look.

The boy was beautiful. He glanced at Potter's expression shortly; the dark haired boy was watching him with a clenched jaw.  
Draco asked softly, "Nervous?"

Harry shrugged and muttered, "Nothing you haven't seen before."  
Draco smirked and leaned down to kiss Potter's tights, in between the kisses he whispered "True that."  
He practically had to pull Potter's thighs apart since the Gryffindor wasn't spreading them open like the cursed boy had done the evening before.

He licked and kissed the boy's inner thighs before muttering the spells he hoped would turn out to be the most used spells when it came to their relationship. Draco ran his lubricated fingers along Harry's crack but liked to look at the boy's expression.  
Potter was quiet, but his eyes were intense, clear and hesitant. Those eyes were far more gorgeous than what Kitten Potter's eyes had been, Draco decided and gave the boy a small smile, watching Potter's tight jaw relax.

"You know it's going to hurt like hell," Draco muttered but his own cock was hardening at the thought of getting back inside the hot tightness. He only wished the famous Gryffindor courage was there, and Potter wouldn't suddenly flee.

"Yeah, I know," Was all Potter muttered back, and Draco shifted his gaze, just to watch his thumb which he now pushed ever so gently into the tight hotness. Merlin, it truly was tight, and he suddenly wasn't sure if it had been just quite as tight last night. He checked Harry's expression but there wasn't any obvious sign of pain so he pushed his thumb deeper in.

"That's tight," He suddenly muttered while pushing the inner walls with his thumb, trying to tell the walls that there would be soon so much more, they would better get the hint and let him come in.  
"That's… that's not too bad," Harry said but was clearly bracing himself for something worse, because his fingers were ready to grip the sheet underneath him.  
"Well I hope this is not too bad either," Draco commented and pulled his thumb out so that he could add his index finger along with the thumb to dive back into the devouring hotness.

Potter twitched, and Draco watched his expression change with a nervous feeling. The dark haired boy had now his eyes squeezed shut, jaw clenched and fingers digging into the sheets.  
When no complaint or moan of pain came, Draco resumed, and pushed deeper and deeper, all the way he could reach. He could sense how Potter's body was trying to block out the intrusion but this was a territory he would conquest, no matter what.

It wasn't good enough so he pulled his fingers out and then inserted his index finger along with his middle finger. It probably wasn't too bad since now he wasn't stretching the opening, he was merely going deeper, wondering why it was so tight, and wondering if Potter would actually be able to take his cock in there.

He suddenly frowned, and asked, "Are you sore? From last night, I mean."  
Potter didn't say anything but shook his head, and took a deep breath, eyes still closed.  
"Okay. Try to relax then," Draco instructed but even though Potter's fingers loosened on the sheet, the tightness didn't lessen at all.  
He pulled his fingers out and already braced himself for Potter's screams as he added his ring finger to the group of fingers that were now intruding the Gryffindor.

Potter made a small whine in the back of his throat, which could have also been pleasure but Draco knew better not to mistake it to anything else but pain.  
"You sure you want my cock in here?" Draco inquired but really didn't know how he would be able to cope with the disappointment if Potter would say 'no'.

"Yes," Potter hissed, and Draco decided not to wait for another minute, not to give Potter more time to change his mind so he pulled his fingers out, and made another lubrication spell just to do all he could to lessen the pain he was going to put the Gryffindor through.

Draco kissed Potter's inner thighs and secretly watched the boy's cock, it looked so good, Draco's cock reacted to the sight eagerly. He couldn't wait any longer, so he placed himself, grabbed Potter's thighs and let them wrap around his waist and grant him his access.  
Before pushing in, he bit his lower lip and stared into the green eyes, lifting his left eyebrow. Potter smiled suddenly, and muttered, "This might be the first time I actually give you a permission to wipe my smile off."

Draco smirked, and answered, "This might be the first time I wouldn't like to wipe off your smile, Potter."

Harry merely smiled, Draco sighed, and said, "Let's see how long you can keep that smile on."  
Potter nodded, apparently not taking the risk the speaking might inflict damage on his smile.  
Draco had to smile back as he started pushing in, trying to be gentle, trying to be everything he had never really been to Potter before. Not this Potter, at least.

The Gryffindor was fighting against the pain very bravely, the smile was intact although his fingers were digging into Draco's sides, the green eyes were squeezed shut, and the frown was back.

Draco kept smiling, admiring Harry's tolerance under stressful, painful situations. Merlin, it was sweet somehow, how strong Potter was, strong in many different ways, coping and landing on his feet from any fall. He forced himself to move very slowly, and he actually couldn't give a damn about how his cock was begging him to push deeper, to move, to fuck, harder – No, he didn't mind trying to be as nice as he could. Potter deserved it.

It might've taken minutes or hours, Draco didn't care or count, until he was as deep as he could get. Potter's eyes were slightly open, he hadn't been complaining at all, not even once, unless you counted the soft whimpers that formed in the back of his throat, and the smile that now had changed into biting his lower lip.

Draco simply stayed there, deciding to give the boy's body some time to accept the fact that he was here now, he was on the inside and would stay that way. He was so close to Potter's face suddenly.  
He hadn't noticed he was exhausted but he was, as he gasped, "Can I kiss you?"

Potter's fingers were tightening around his neck and pulling him deeper in, so he leaned in the last few centimeters separating their lips to press his lips against Potter's. The Gryffindor moaned but it could've been more in pleasure than in pain, Draco decided.

Harry's mouth was devouring him, sucking Draco's lips, although there was something gentle about it, it wasn't rough and this boy wasn't desperately needy like Kitten Potter had been.  
Draco's lips felt swollen and wet when he pulled apart enough to breathe, "Am I hurting you?"  
Potter shook his head, and his lips brushed against Draco's with every turn of his head.

"Good," Draco managed to rasp, he suddenly realised how sweaty he was, "Can I move?"  
Potter breathed against his lips, "Yes, although…"

Gods, Draco could barely manage not to move, his cock was in pain, he wanted to pull out and then slam back in, and repeat the action several times, fast, "Although what?"  
"Just… look me in the eyes when you come," Potter muttered the words so fast it took Draco a moment to grasp the meaning, and then he pulled away a bit and stared into those devouring, intense green pools,  
"What? Don't tell me you –"

The green eyes were suddenly sharper, "I do remember that bit. And I… I remember what you said."  
Draco swallowed, and he had to move, so he moved, trying to be careful but his whole body was on fire.  
"What I said?" He muttered distractedly, the orgasm was already near, he would need about five or six pushes and he'd die on the spot, he was burning on the inside.

"You said – "  
"Don't say it! Don't!" Draco snapped, and he was suddenly irritated enough to pull further out before slamming in, perhaps just a little too hard, and Potter frowned.

"Ah I'm…" Draco slurred as the orgasm was suddenly almost there, burning, too close to escape, too close to slow down with the furious slamming, he couldn't stop now, and he groaned but Potter was wise enough to place his fingers on Draco's face so he couldn't escape that either.

He had to stare into those intense eyes when the orgasm sent sparks flying in every nerve in his body. He could barely register the fact that he was spilling his load inside the Gryffindor. He could barely feel anything else except the green eyes.

He knew he was doomed, damned to worship this magical creature called Harry Potter, who was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and who was currently muttering something which sounded a bit like, "Remember to breathe, Draco".

Draco shut his eyes and dropped his head against Potter's shoulder. He felt like crying and laughing at the same time, he gasped and panted, and he was sweaty and exhausted but he thought he was actually somehow… happy right now. Not just happy but more like… content, and fearless, and simply… magnificent.

He took several deep breaths, "Okay, Potter, you win, I can say it now," He forced his tired head up enough to return the intense gaze and opened his mouth to say the words again, he knew it would be easy to say it, and he wasn't scared at all.

_Fin._


End file.
